


Dancer in Blue

by luvcmpunk314



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, America is now New Altea, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Big Bang 2017, Tropey Romance Novel Goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcmpunk314/pseuds/luvcmpunk314
Summary: In the year 3217, America is no more. The nation has been renamed Altea and divided into regions and territories controlled by wealthy families. The arts have also changed. In order to survive, artists need the support of a Patron. Painters, dancers, writers and musicians enter into contracts with the powerful and wealthy Elite. They agree to share their time, their talents, and their bodies with a Patron. In exchange, they are provided with money, favors and social status.Keith, a ballet dancer, despises this practice. Though he is desired by many, he refuses to sell himself to any Patron, and is determined to make it on his own. The only man he will give his passion to is one who has earned and inspired it. Not one who pays for it with cold cash and pretty gifts. He remains alone, until he meets corporate accountant Shiro. The attraction between the two men is immediate, real and undeniable. Keith is happy, having finally found someone he can love, someone who isn’t a despised Patron.But Shiro is hiding a secret. And secrets always come to light. Will their relationship survive once the truth is revealed? Or will the fire of Keith’s betrayed fury burn their love to the ground?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gentle Reader! This is my fic for the 2017 Sheith Big Bang. It's my first BB and I'm so excited to take part. Thank you so much to Caustically for putting this together. My artist is CatFishDraws and I love the romantic art they did for this fic. Also, shout out to the Sheith BB Discord group. Their chats were fun and helped a lot of us stay motivated to finish. For this fic I wanted to write something trope-tastic that reads like a Harlequin romance. So if that's your jam this fic is for you. Enjoy!

Shiro sat in his private box at the Altean Ballet Theatre. Classical music, a light, elegant tune, rose from the orchestra pit as he watched the dancers moved across the stage. The simple black velvet curtain was the perfect backdrop for the dancers in their colorful costumes as they moved in swirls of blue, pink, purple, white, and gray.

They were all beautiful and graceful. But one dancer stood out from all the rest. A slim dark-haired man. He was the reason Shiro had come tonight. The man's lines were long and lean as was expected of a dancer. But there was also strength and power in his small build. His skin was pale, glowing soft as moonlight, while black hair flared out in an inky halo as he spun. The dancer wore a costume of pale blue tights and matching velvet vest. The color was as sharp and cold as ice. But he danced as though there were fire under his skin.

Across the stage, past the orchestra pit, over the rows of theater seats and up to his private box, that fire burned Shiro where he sat. As the man performed his short solo, Shiro avidly followed each leap, every pirouette. He even found himself leaning forward to touch the balcony railing during a series of leaping spins that brought applause from everyone in the audience.

This was the third time Shiro had watched him dance. From the program, he knew the dancer's name: Keith Kogane. He'd seen him perform for the first time in a production of La Sylphide where he'd danced as the Sylph. He'd swept onto the stage, dressed in white tights and a diaphanous white tunic, with flowers entwined in his hair. Shiro had been captivated by him, as enthralled as the Scottish farmer had been by the forest spirit.

After La Sylphide, Shiro had returned to the theater to see Kogane in the smaller, private performance for ballet patrons. He'd gone to see if his enchantment had been for the role, or the dancer himself. By the end of that night, Shiro had known without a doubt that it was indeed the dancer who'd caught his attention.

Now he was here again, two months later, at another private performance. Shiro wanted to approach the young dancer, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. A lot depended on what he wanted from him. Did he just want a companion, or did he want something more?

As he deliberated, the dancer executed a final powerful grand jeté before gracefully ceding center stage to another. These private performances didn't tell a story as did traditional ballets. Instead, they were meant to give each member of the company a chance to showcase their skills. There was a small ensemble portion at both the beginning and end, but the majority of the night was dedicated to the short solos such as Kogane had just finished.

Shiro watched the entire performance, but his attention was drawn again and again to the black-haired dancer, even when he stood at rest near the rear of the stage. His gaze lingered on the blue ribbon around the man's throat. It was knotted and tied in a pretty bow at the base of his neck, the ends left to trail all the way down to his waist. The color signified his availability and preference. The blue pleased Shiro, as it let him know that he could possibly be someone that Keith Kogane would be interested in. That knowledge made his breathing shallow with excitement.

The music changed, swelling louder in a clear crescendo. The ballet was coming to a close. Shiro watched as Keith picked up a ballerina with honey blonde hair, carrying her part way across the stage. Once he set her down he spun into the hold of a tall dancer, who picked him up and held him over his head with one hand. The music hit its final note and the dancers moved into two lines, bowing as the audience applauded their skill and beauty. Shiro rose to his feet to join in the applause. His attention remained on the raven-haired dancer in blue until all the dancers exited the stage.

The performance over, Shiro made his way to the lobby. After each of these private ballets a cocktail party was hosted, allowing the dancers and patrons to mingle while they were served hors d'oeuvres and champagne. Shiro eschewed the food, as he'd had dinner with his family earlier that evening. He accepted a glass of champagne, mostly for something to occupy himself with.

As he waited, he looked around the lobby. The building was beautiful, designed to mimic the art deco style that had been popular over a thousand years ago. Decorative fans of sharply defined cut glass arched over the doorways, columns of marble, gold and smoked glass soared from floor to ceiling, and the carpet on the wide staircase boasted an intricate black and white geometric design. His last three visits notwithstanding, Shiro didn't usually have time to attend the ballet, so he enjoyed taking in the aesthetic of the theatre while he was there. The sudden sound of applause made him turn from his study of a nearly wall-length cut crystal mosaic. He looked to see the dancers descending the staircase.

The dancers with white ribbons went directly to their Patrons, accepting warm embraces or tender kisses on the cheek. Dancers in blue, pink, purple and gray strolled through the crowd, some in small groups, others in more intimate and private conversations. Each of them smiled graciously when they were approached by a Patron. Except one.

Keith, his elegant neck still graced by the blue ribbon, stood alone. He'd changed from his costume into a dark gray t-shirt, black denim shorts with frayed hems, motorcycle boots and a red hoodie. The ends of the ribbon were no longer visible as they were hidden in the depths of his hooded jacket. The outfit was completely inappropriate for a formal cocktail party and it clearly marked Kogane as a rebel who wasn't there to play the game. He held a glass of champagne in one hand with negligent grace, glaring at the others in the room over its crystal rim. 

Shiro stood just behind one of the elaborate columns, out of sight of Kogane, trying to decide if he should approach him. From the outfit and his expression, it was clear that Kogane more than likely wouldn't welcome any advances. As he hadn't been able to stay for the cocktail party after the last performance, that attitude was a surprise to him. But it didn't detract from his interest in the beautiful dancer. Instead, it was a mystery ... and a challenge.

Shiro was distracted from his musing when someone approached him. His spine stiffened in distaste when he spied long white hair from the corner of his eye.

"I see you're eyeing Mr. Kogane."

Shiro gave the most perfunctory of greetings. "Good evening, Lotor." Lotor might be the second wealthiest man in their region but Shiro didn't have much respect for him. Lotor ignored the note of dismissal in his greeting and continued on.

"Don't waste your time there. That one has never had a Patron. Word is he's refused to ever accept one. He comes to the private performances because it's required by the company, but I've never seen him exchange more than two words with any of us."

Shiro hated to indulge in gossip about the man, but he wanted to know more about him. That was the only reason he didn't walk away.

"Apparently he doesn't like the patronage system. He thinks it's beneath him."

"Hmmm." Shiro made the noncommittal noise without looking at Lotor. That was a vital piece of information and would influence Shiro's decision.

Lotor gestured across the way with his champagne flute. "Ah, you're about to see for yourself."

Shiro saw the man approaching. Lubos. Shiro had a passing acquaintance with him. Even if Shiro didn't know who he was and how he operated, his large, soft body would have revealed him as a man who did nothing but recline on a sofa while his estate managers did all his work for him. Still partially hidden by the column, he watched as Lubos smiled at Kogane, whose disdain filled expression didn't change.

Lubos held out his hand, letting it dangle as though his wrist didn't have the bones to hold it up. Kogane looked down at it then back at Lubos. He accepted the handshake in what must have been a tight grip since Lubos clearly winced. Lubos recovered once his hand was free. Shiro couldn't hear what he said, nor could he make out Keith's response. But he didn't need to. Lubos stood there staring at him for a moment before he slunk off in clear embarrassment.

Once Lubos was gone, Keith tossed back his champagne. When the glass was empty, he raised it and his eyebrow at the company director, who stood a few feet away. Luxia sighed and nodded. From their exchange, Shiro guessed the wordless conversation was one they'd had multiple times before.

Shiro watched as Keith set his empty champagne flute on a passing server's tray and strode towards the door. Before he left, he yanked the blue ribbon from around his neck, dropping it in the trash. After that he was gone.

Lotor spoke again, startling Shiro as he'd forgotten his presence.

"See what I mean? Don't even bother. No one will ever claim him. Not even you, Shirogane." Lotor left, approaching a dancer with a long red ponytail.

Shiro finally stepped from behind the column. He'd made his decision regarding the dancer in blue. However, based on what he'd seen and heard tonight, there were plans he was going to have to set in motion before he could move forward.

*******

Keith walked out of the theatre into the cool night air. The city, vibrant and busy even at night, greeted him. As he headed home, he walked past tall, sleek buildings on sidewalks lit by glowing blue street lamps. His blood was still humming with exhilaration from performing. He loved dancing, being on stage and showing off his skills were the only things he truly cared about. Every performance was a joy. Except for the Private Patron’s Viewings. They disgusted him. Having to dance while people stared, deciding which dancer they wanted to own and fuck was sickening.

He had no problem with anyone who chose to take on a Patron, as long as it was _their_ choice. Unfortunately, here in Altea Northwest, too many people didn't have that choice. After the second Civil War three hundred years ago, Creatives and their work had been so devalued that eventually it became impossible for dancers, artists, writers and other Creatives to support themselves from their craft. But the Elite, the powerful group that ruled the country, didn't want the arts to disappear.

If the arts went away, they wouldn't have anything to entertain them. They'd have nothing to possess so they could show it off to their friends. And so, the patronage system, a strictly structured modern remake of the Renaissance system of patronage, had been created. Patrons gave their chosen Creatives financial support so that they were free to paint, dance, sing etc. without worrying about money. In exchange, the Creative gave their Patron their time and company.

It wasn't always sexual. But more often than not, it was. It also wasn't slavery. Creatives didn't have to take on a Patron. And if they did, they were free to dissolve the relationship at any time without consequence. But life without a Patron was damn hard. Keith had firsthand knowledge of the struggles of living without a Patron because he'd never had one.

Keith paused in his annoyed brooding when his phone chirped with dolphin noises. He didn't even bother to check the screen when he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Dolphin noises? I preferred the JAWS theme." Lance often hacked Keith's phone to give himself a personal ring tone. Keith had long since given up trying to stop him.

"I had to change it in case you started to fear my calls. I figured the dolphin noises would make you think happy thoughts about me just before you answered."

Keith snorted a laugh at his friend.

"How'd tonight go? Did you find a ballet sugar daddy?"

"No, I didn't, because I wasn't looking for one. You know I hate every one of those Patrons."

"Come on. How bad can having one be? It'd be just like having a boyfriend. You might get a guy who doesn't even want to have sex with your bony ass."

"I'm not bony. I'm toned. There's a difference," he said as he walked down the well-lit sidewalk. The neighborhood had changed by now, the Synth-Steel buildings giving way to older, smaller brick residences. "And Patrons aren't boyfriends. There's a difference there too. Boyfriends don't require me to give them access to my body in exchange for money and favors."

"Then why don't you just wear gray? Get a Patron where both of you know sex is off the table."

"Because I'm not Ace. I'm not going to lie about my sexuality to make it easier on myself. And it's not just the sex part of it. I don't want to depend on some rich guy to support me just so I can pursue my career, regardless of whether or not we have sex. I shouldn't have to. The whole system is -."

"Okay, okay," Lance cut in. "Don't go all _down with the establishment_ on me."

Keith sucked back a curse. They'd had this conversation before. He knew Lance wasn't being a jerk in suggesting he take on a Patron. Things just weren't the same for Athletes. They were the heroes of their cities. As long as they were winning and making the city look good in their respective sports, they were supported. Housing was provided, as well as a nice income. Lance was a championship swimmer. If he stopped winning and lost the patronage of the city before he was allowed to retire, he could sell the medals he'd collected so far for a sum that would keep him comfortable well into old age.

Keith didn't begrudge his friend his success or blame him for the differences in the way Athletes were treated versus Creatives. They each had their talent and passions and Keith didn't regret his path. He loved being a dancer. It was the patronage system he hated. Keith changed the subject, asking what Lance was up to.

"My babes and I are cooking a late night snack."

"So Hunk is cooking and you and Plaxum are sitting there waiting with your forks in your hands?"

Lance laughed. "Yep. You want to come over and eat with us?"

"Nah, I'm already home and I don't feel like going back out. I'll talk to you later."

They said goodbye and ended the call just as Keith walked into his apartment building. The desk wasn't manned at this hour so he headed up the stairs without having to stop and talk to his chatty landlord.

As he approached his apartment, he could see the light he'd left on shining through the spaces on each side of the door. The door was old and no longer fit flush into the frame, while the single lock barely engaged in the loose door knob. The apartment could be breached with very little effort. Thankfully Keith didn't own much, so if someone did break in to rob him, he wouldn't lose anything of value.

Inside, Keith closed the door behind him, following with a hard bump from his hip to get it to fit as tight as possible into the frame. After locking up, he tossed his keys on the little catch-all table next to the door. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his hoodie, but he was too keyed up to consider going to sleep. TV didn't interest him either.

Keith drifted across the room to his portable barre and mirror set up. He placed a hand on the barre and stood there, feet automatically in first position, as he stared at himself in the mirror. There was only one thing he wanted. To be named as the principal dancer for the Altean Ballet Theater.

The company would be performing Firebird for its major production this season. And he wanted the titular role. Everyone knew their current principal was retiring soon. Which meant whomever won the role as the Firebird would more than likely become the company's new principal.

Keith knew he had a leg up on his fellow dancers. He was a dual dancer, which meant he could perform both the male roles and dance _en pointe_ in roles that had been reserved for ballerinas in the old society. And he'd already danced several soloist roles, including the Sylph in this year's Summer Showcase.  

He took his hand off the barre, rising up onto the balls of his bare feet. Keith flowed through a few of the quick, airy steps of the Firebird's opening, imagining himself dressed in the scarlet tights and feathered headdress of the firebird's costume.

He stopped when he came to the part where he'd pick the golden apple from the tree, his sore feet and ankles reminded him that he'd already danced once that evening. Sore muscles and aching feet were a fact of life for a dancer. He was used to shrugging off and dancing through the pain. But taking care of his body was important too. Abandoning his dance space, he went into the kitchen to make an ice pack.

As he filled a baggie with ice, Keith looked around his small apartment with its sparse furnishings and heater that worked when it felt like it. Money would certainly make his life easier. But it wouldn't give him what he wanted. Becoming the principal dancer for the Altean Ballet Theater was all up to him. Once he reached that goal, he wouldn't necessarily be wealthy, but he'd at least be more financially comfortable. He knew he could do it, and he was determined to make it happen on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after the patronage performance found Keith strolling up and down a line of mini-dancers, counting and calling out positions. They were all so cute in their black leotards and white tights. Teaching this first-year ballet class was one of the ways that Keith earned money, but he also really enjoyed teaching the young students. At this age, they didn't have the stress of worrying over roles or Patrons or making ends meet. They danced because they loved it, and Keith let their joy energize him.

"Toes out, shoulders straight. That's it. Good job."

Fifteen minutes later, class was over. The little boys and girls all clambered for their coats, chattering and rushing out to greet their parents. One of the students ran up to Keith. She threw her arms around his legs in an exuberant hug.

"Thank you for teaching me today, Master Kogane."

Keith smiled down at the little girl. She was new to the class, today was only her second time attending. "You're welcome, Risa. Make sure you practice your positions at home okay?"

She titled her head back, thick black hair slipping out of its bun. Risa smiled, revealing a missing tooth right in the front. "Okay, Master Kogane."

"Risa, it's time to go."

The little girl looked over her shoulder. Keith looked too. There was a tall, broad shouldered man wearing a tailored black suit standing just inside the doorway to the studio. He was extremely handsome, with warm tan skin, a hero's square cut jaw, and bright gray eyes. His black hair was buzzed short in the back but grew out into a sweep of fringe over his forehead. That hair was white, but it looked natural rather than like he'd dyed it to look cool. There was a wide scar across the bridge of his nose, but it didn't take away from his handsomeness. It only made Keith wonder how such a distinguished looking man had come by it.

"I'm sorry," the man smiled apologetically as Risa ran over to him. "I hope my daughter wasn't bothering you. She's just really excited to be taking her first ballet class."

Keith smiled politely. "Not at all. I like her enthusiasm."

Tall Hot Dad came over and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Shirog-" He stopped and coughed. "Shiro Holgersson."

"Nice to meet you," Keith said as he accepted the handshake. "I'm Keith Kogane."

"Risa loves your class. She came home last week and spent the rest of the evening telling me all about it."

"That's great to hear. They usually love the first few classes. It takes a while for the newness to wear off before you can see if they truly want to stick with it."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as his full lips turned up into a smile. "Maybe I could help her stay engaged and encourage her by setting up a practice space at home."

"That'd be a big help."

"Maybe you and I could get together and you can let me know what I'd need?"

Keith raked his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. "That's easy. A portable barre, mirror and hardwood floor are all that's necessary."

Shiro laughed softly. "One of us is really bad at this."

Confused, Keith frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I was actually trying to ask you out, but I think my approach was too subtle. I guess I'll have to be a little more direct," he said, gray eyes twinkling with gentle humor. "Can I take you out for a cup of coffee sometime?"

The invitation surprised Keith. As much as he'd been ogling Tall Hot Dad, he hadn't expected the guy to ask him out. "Um..."

"Of course, only if it's okay. I wouldn't want you to break any studio rules."

"No, there aren't any rules against it." Shiro gave him a hopeful smile and Keith found himself smiling back. "Okay. There's a place I like not far from here. We could meet there tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much."

Mindful of Risa's impatience to get home for dinner, they quickly exchanged numbers and said goodnight.

Keith's smile lingered as he went around straightening the studio and locking up. It had been a long time since he'd gone out on a date. With rehearsals and teaching he hadn't had the time or the inclination to do so. Going out with Tall Hot Dad could be a nice break.

*******

The next evening, Shiro walked into the coffee shop Keith had chosen for their date. Inside, the atmosphere was warm and cozy, a nice contrast to the evenings that were growing cooler by the day. It smelled of fall spices, coffee, and fresh baked goods. Shiro looked around but didn't see his date. He was a few minutes early so he wasn't surprised Keith wasn't there yet. The place was crowded so he went ahead and got them one of the few open tables. He'd wait until Keith arrived before getting his drink.

So far, his plan was going well. He'd made arrangements to get to know his beautiful dancer away from the Altean Ballet Theater. Their first meeting had gone better than he'd expected. Shiro had been a little worried that Keith would recognize him. But since he didn't like to be photographed and had the power to ensure the press respected his wishes, his face wasn't well known. He'd tripped a little over the name he gave, but he'd recovered and Keith hadn't seemed bothered by it. There'd been a definite spark of attraction between them. Shiro hoped that attraction would continue this evening.

His eyes on the door, Shiro saw when it opened and Keith walked in. He wore an oversized red cowl neck sweater with tight black jeans and black motorcycle boots. His jet-black hair fell over his forehead and curled up against the back of his sweater. When he spotted Shiro he came forward, moving with the easy grace of a dancer and oblivious to the admiring glances from some of the customers in the cafe. Shiro's heart thumped as he stood up to greet him. He finally had the chance to talk to Keith as nothing more than an interested man.

"Hello," he said with a smile when Keith reached him.

The smallest hint of a smile touched Keith's lips. "Hi."

"I was here early so I got us a table. Is this spot okay?" When Keith nodded his approval, Shiro shrugged out of the black leather jacket he wore over his long sleeved gray shirt, slinging it over the back of one of the chairs to indicate the table was taken. They got in line to order, getting the basic chitchat about the weather out of the way as they worked their way towards the register. Keith ordered his coffee topped with whipped cream and garnished with a stick of cinnamon. Shiro ordered a coffee and chocolate mix, his choice earning him a surprised look from Keith. "What? I like chocolate."

Keith's lips twitched once, clearly holding back a smile. "I didn't say anything."

Drinks in hand, they sat down across from each other at the table Shiro had saved for them.

"Do you always take your daughter's teachers out for coffee?"

"No. This is the first time."

"I feel special then," Keith teased. He pursed his lips to blow over his coffee.

Shiro watched as he took the first sip, his eyes drifting closed with pleasure.

"Mmmm. That's good."

Shiro jerked his gaze away when Keith opened his eyes again so he wouldn't be caught staring. He took a sip of his own coffee. To his surprise, it was exceptional. "This is really good," he said with a pleased smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here a lot after rehearsal so I'm pretty attached to this place."

Shiro took another drink of the smooth chocolate and coffee drink before he spoke again. "How long have you been dancing?"

"It feels like forever but actually only since I was twelve."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"How did you get into ballet?"

"My elementary school took us on a field trip to one of the community performances. I thought for sure I'd be bored watching people twirl around in tutus," he said with a small laugh. "But as I watched, I could see how strong all the dancers were. The way they flew through the air powered by nothing but their own bodies was amazing. The soloist for that performance had everyone's eyes on them as they danced, including mine. I decided right then and there I wanted to be that powerful and skilled. It took two years of pleading with my dad before he finally let me sign up for lessons."

He paused to take another drink of his coffee. "After that I was in the studio every chance I could get. Practicing, watching the older dancers, studying roles. I auditioned for the Altean School of Ballet a few years later and was accepted. After that I joined the ABT and I've been with them ever since."

Shiro listened to him talk, enthralled with the passion and love Keith had for ballet. Shiro worked hard at his job too, but it was a role and responsibility he'd been born into. He admired the dedication Keith had to work his way up the ranks in the career he'd chosen.

"And I usually never talk this much so I'm going to shut up now. What do you do?"

"Nothing so interesting." He paused. "I'm an accountant for a mid-size corporation. I work with numbers all day."

"Sounds nice. I bet your office is warmer than the freezing cold ballet studios I have to deal with."

Shiro smiled at his date. "My office is pretty warm. But you'd hate working there."

"Why do you say that?"

"There's no fire or creativity to what I do. Just regulations to follow."

Keith laughed, a low husky sound that warmed Shiro from the inside out.

"You're probably right. The only discipline I can stand is following the steps of a piece's choreography. And even then, I sometimes end up going off the path."

Shiro remembered the way a rebellious Keith had looked dressed in cut off denim shorts at a formal cocktail party. "I believe you."

Their conversation continued. Shiro was charmed by Keith's quick wit and the dry humor that shone through his natural reserve. And even in street clothes with a plain white coffee mug in his hand, the gorgeous magnetism that had first captured his attention was evident.

"I have a little bit of dance experience myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was a teenager I joined a street dance crew for a couple of months."

"Were you any good?"

Unafraid to make fun of himself, Shiro shook his head. "Nope. I was so bad that my crew name was Ugly Duckling. Our crew entered one competition and came in last place.”

"I have a hard time believing you were an ugly duckling," Keith said as he arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I was. Gangly and awkward, with braces and big feet that I was always tripping over."

"Well you've certainly filled out and improved since then," Keith said with an admiring glance.

Shiro's cheeks warmed with a blush at the indirect compliment. "I ... that wasn't the point of telling that story, but thank you."

His eyes sparkling with humor, Keith nodded. "You're welcome."

Shiro slid a hand across the table, lightly touching his fingers to the back of Keith's hand. "I hope it's okay if I return the compliment and tell you I think you're beautiful."

Now it was Keith's turn to blush and he ducked his head slightly. He looked back up at Shiro through the fringe of that silky black hair. "Thank you."

Again Shiro's heart thumped. Everything about this young man was beautiful to him. He knew he'd made the right choice in creating this opportunity for them to get to know each other.

Their conversation continued, until eventually Shiro became aware of the reduced level of noise in the coffee shop. He looked up and saw they were some of the last customers there. "I think they'll be closing soon," he said to Keith.

Keith looked around as though he too were surprised at how late it was. "I guess we should go," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Their mugs had long since been collected by the friendly staff, so they rose and walked out into the cool night. "Can I give you a ride home?" Shiro offered.

"No, it's fine, I'm just a couple of blocks away." Keith turned slightly, indicating the direction in which he lived.

"Okay. Would you like to go out again? I'd love to take you to dinner."

Keith smiled that soft smile of his. It was expressed mostly in the eyes, the dark blue shimmering in the glow from the street lights above. "I think we have to get together again since I never got around to telling you how to set up Risa's practice space."

Shiro laughed at his teasing. "Yeah, that was a pretty flimsy excuse."

"It was better than anything I would have been able to think of." He held his hand out.

Shiro took it, his stomach lifting lightly as their skin touched. Keith's palm was warm against his own, his fingers thin and delicate in Shiro's grasp. That spark of attraction flared between them. Shiro knew Keith felt it just as he did, it was evident in the way Keith's lips parted slightly as their hands lingered together. Shiro cleared his throat, but his voice still came out husky and low. "I enjoyed tonight."

"Me too," Keith said just as softly.

Shiro was reluctant to let him go but he knew they couldn't stand on the sidewalk holding hands all night. He relaxed his hold, and Keith's palm slid against his as they finally ended their handshake. "I'll see you soon."

Keith nodded before he turned and set off down the street.

More than pleased with the way the night had gone, Shiro watched Keith walk away until he became a dark blur in the distance. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. And he couldn't wait to see Keith again.

*******

Thursday evening, Keith rushed home from rehearsal. He needed to shower and get ready for his second date with Shiro. Shiro had called yesterday and invited him out to dinner. Keith had answered his phone in surprise when it rang, not realizing that Shiro actually meant _call_ when he'd said call. He'd expected a text message. But call he had, and Keith had to admit that he'd liked hearing the other man's deep voice over the phone. 

Once he was dressed, Keith looked himself over in the mirror. He'd chosen slim black pants and a short sleeved, silky white top that shrugged off one shoulder. To add a little extra flair, he'd taken a length of red chiffon that he'd requisitioned from costuming castoffs and tied it around his waist. It draped down his legs like a sarong, floating gracefully around him every time he moved. His boots completed the outfit, and he'd brushed his black hair and let it fall where it chose. Since he didn't know where Shiro was taking him for dinner, he'd gone for a look that was casually dressy and hopefully would be appropriate for wherever they went.

Looking at the clock, Keith saw it was nearing the time for Shiro to arrive. Since he'd told Shiro he'd meet him in the lobby, Keith grabbed his keys and shrugged into his black pea coat. When he made it downstairs, Shiro was just coming in. His face eased into a smile as soon as he saw Keith.

Keith stared for a moment, once again taken aback at Shiro's good looks. He was so damn handsome, dressed in a black suit and black button down with the collar casually left open. He had an air about him that was honest and good. And those shoulders. They looked like they could carry the weight of any problem Keith had ever had, while his arms held Keith in a warm embrace. He could picture them on the couch, Shiro's arms wrapped around him tight, as they shared popcorn and watched a movie. Keith shook his head at himself. He couldn't believe he was having these kinds of thoughts about this man when they hadn't even had their second date yet.

Shiro reached out for his hand. He gently squeezed Keith's fingers as he greeted him.

"Hello."

Keith pushed thoughts of couch cuddles aside for now. "Hey."

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go then."

Keith's face warmed in a mix of happiness and embarrassment when Shiro held onto his hand as they headed out into the night. "Where are you taking me?"

"House of Balmera," Shiro said as he led Keith over to a sleek black car waiting at the curb.

Shiro held the passenger door open for him and Keith slid inside. He took in the interior as he waited for Shiro to make it around to the driver's side. The car was gorgeous. Powerful lines, black leather seats with white accents, and a dash that glowed purple in the darkness.

The door opened and Shiro folded his big body into the driver's seat. He turned the key and the engine purred to life. "I think you'll like it," he said continuing their conversation. "Best pasta in town."

****

They reached the restaurant after a short drive through light evening traffic. Once inside, Shiro put a hand at the small of Keith’s back as they walked behind the host. The touch was light, but Keith swore he could feel the warmth of it through his coat. The hostess politely smiled at them as Shiro helped Keith off with his coat and pulled out his chair. Keith sat down, thanking Shiro for his help. Once Shiro was seated on the other side of the table, Keith gave him a smile.

"I don't think I've ever eaten anywhere this nice before. Maybe I should have worn a suit." Shiro ran his gaze over him. Keith noted that it lingered on his exposed shoulder.

"No, you look perfect." He dragged his gaze back up to meet Keith's. "Beautiful."

Keith's face warmed at the compliment, offered in a husky whisper. "Thank you." Shiro smiled and turned his attention to the menu. Keith did the same. House of Balmera's specialty was pasta and the menu listed a variety of choices. It was difficult to choose when everything sounded so amazing. "Have you eaten here before?" he asked his date.

"Yes."

"Any recommendations?"

Shiro reached across the table and placed his hand over Keith's. "Would you like me to order for you?"

Keith looked down to where Shiro's big hand lay on top of his. His fingers gently encircled Keith's wrist, softly stroking over his skin. Keith held back a shiver. How did Shiro know how he liked to be touched? Soft, gentle caresses worked him up more than anything else. He had to clear his throat before he could answer the question. "Yes. I would like that."

"Why don't you tell me what you like and I'll take it from there?"

Keith looked into gray eyes, saw them sparkling with fondness and the beginnings of desire. "We're talking about food, right?"

Shiro smiled, brushing his thumb over the inside of Keith's wrist. "For now."

"I like..." _slow sex and deep kisses and big hands stroking over my body_ "spicy dishes. And I prefer red sauce."

"I know just the thing for you." Shiro looked to the side and nodded once. The server immediately came over.

Keith watched as Shiro placed their order and selected a wine. Once the server had collected their menus and disappeared, Keith leaned an elbow on the table, bracing his chin on the back of his hand. "You seem very much in charge. Like you're used to being the boss. Are you sure you're just an accountant?"

"Maybe I'm a really bossy accountant."

Keith laughed at that. "I think that's a distinct possibility."

Shiro changed the subject. "What's going on in your world?"

"Not much. Auditions for our next production are a ways off so just everyday classes. Oh! I applied for a grant through the Marmora Foundation. It'll require me to teach a few classes at a dance camp. I'm hoping I'll get it, especially since I already have experience teaching."

"I'm sure you will. Risa still comes home excited after your class so you must be a great teacher."

"Well if they call and ask for another reference, I'll be sure to have them talk to her."

 

****

After an evening of smooth, unobtrusive service, delicious food, and good conversation with a man that he was beyond attracted to, Keith leaned back in his chair. "You were right. That was the best pasta in town. Although I still can't believe you got mac 'n cheese."

"It was elbow pasta in a white wine and cheddar cheese sauce baked with a bacon crumble crust."

Keith rolled his eyes. "You can list off that fancy menu description all you want. You still ordered _mac 'n cheese_."

Shiro laughed. "Would you like a dessert?" He nodded at the server approaching with a white linen draped cart.

Keith eyed the dessert cart when it was in front of him. Everything looked so good, he'd be happy eating two of everything on it. But as a dancer, he had to watch what he ate. "I shouldn't have carbs and dessert in one night," he said mournfully.

Shiro signaled to the server and the woman started to pull the dessert cart away.

"Wait!" Keith abruptly changed his mind. "I can always dance it off tomorrow morning."

Shiro grinned and the server came back.

Keith selected a chocolate cake dusted with powdered sugar and topped with fresh raspberries. He looked at Shiro when the server set the dessert in front of him. "You're sharing this with me, right?"

"Of course."

Keith pushed the plate forward to the center of the table. The server gave them two forks then left them to enjoy their cake.

Shiro gestured for Keith to take the first bite. He did, moaning when the dessert hit his tongue. It was deliciously rich without being overly sweet. "You're going to love it," he said once he'd swallowed. Shiro dipped his own fork into the decadent cake. His wide smile after he swallowed his first bite made Keith laugh.

"What?"

"It's just so unexpected seeing someone like you get so happy over chocolate. You made the same face at the coffee shop the other night. It reminds me of a little kid trying sweets for the first time."

"Someone like me?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keith ate another bite of cake before he answered. "Yeah, you're very business manly. I figured you'd have a more serious palette."

"I assure you we don't lose our taste buds once we get our professional degrees."

"Of course not. I just assumed your tastes ran towards cigars and brandy. Not practically happy dancing in your chair every time you get a bite of chocolate."

Shiro threw back his head and laughed. "I like you, Keith," he said once he quieted. “Most people don't talk to me the way you do."

"Why not?"

Shiro shrugged, a smile still lingering on his mouth. "Probably too busy trying to get me to smoke cigars and drink brandy," he joked. 

Keith rolled his eyes again. They continued talking and teasing each other as they finished the cake. Keith marveled at how easy it was to talk to Shiro. The man continued to surprise him.

Once the cake was gone and the check paid, Shiro came around and helped Keith into his jacket. Keith went quiet, his body hyper aware of the solid warmth of the other man at his back. He shivered as Shiro's fingers brushed his neck to lift his hair free of his collar. Keith turned to look up at this date. His expression was still warm with humor, but the desire he'd glimpsed earlier was back.

"Let's go."

The drive home was just long enough for tension to build between them. Keith thought about what he would say once they reached his apartment. He didn't necessarily have rules for when he slept with a guy. But he didn't jump into bed with everyone he went out with either. He was selective in who he allowed to touch him. Shiro Holgersson was someone he could see himself becoming intimate with, but he needed more time to get to know him first.

As they pulled up to his building, Shiro broke the silence that had taken over the car. "I know you probably already think I'm old society, but I'd like to take things slow with you."

Keith breathed a soft, relieved laugh. "I do think you’re old society. But I'm glad. I was sitting here thinking the same thing."

"Hmmm... Looks like we're on the same page then." Shiro eased the car into park. "Can I walk you to your door?"

"Sure." Keith started to reach for the car door handle, but a look from Shiro had him sitting back and waiting for the other man to get out and come around to open it for him. They walked into the building side by side, across the inner courtyard and up the stairs to Keith's apartment. As always, the light shone around the inner edges of the door frame. Keith took his keys from his coat pocket, but didn't open the door just yet. He turned to face his date.

"Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming out with me."

His heart in his throat, Keith watched as Shiro stepped closer. He went slowly, giving Keith the chance to say no to what was clearly going to happen next. But he didn't. He wanted to feel those full lips against his own. Shiro lowered his head and Keith closed his eyes just before their lips met for the first time.

At first, it was just a gentle brush. It was Keith who made that first press forward to deepen the kiss. Their lips parted, tongues gently sliding out to up the intensity of the kiss. Their kiss tasted of chocolate and heat and Keith melted into it, pressing his body close against Shiro's warmth. Shiro smoothed his hands up Keith's arms to cup his shoulders. He pushed Keith's jacket down so that it caught in the crook of his elbows. Easing back from their kiss, he brought a hand up, ghosting it over Keith's exposed shoulder.

"All night... All night this beautiful curve tempted me to touch it. I imagined getting up from my seat to run my fingers along this spot, just like this," he said as he trailed his fingers over Keith's shoulder.

Keith shivered as Shiro leaned back in and kissed his way down his neck, then over to replace his hand with his lips. They were warm and soft as they brushed over his skin. Shiro continued pressing kisses to his shoulder as he stroked his hands up and down his back, sliding over the silk of his shirt. He felt the damp caress of Shiro's tongue, just before Shiro gently nipped him with his teeth. Keith moaned, dropping his head back against the door behind him. The intensity of the arousal that Keith felt merely from kisses and caresses to his shoulder was yet another surprise. He felt the slide of Shiro's jaw against his own a second before he was consumed by another kiss.

Their kisses this time were a little faster, a little deeper. Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. Keith wanted to raise his arms so he could return the embrace. But they were still trapped by his coat. He settled for grabbing hold of Shiro's jacket lapels to keep him close. He gasped as Shiro sucked at his bottom lip. His skin hot, blood thrumming with arousal, Keith rose up on his toes and licked into Shiro's mouth. They were so close he could feel the hardened length behind Shiro’s pants pressing against him. He shivered, imagining them both naked, Shiro on top of him, that heavy erection dragging over his skin. Keith finally pulled back. It was stop now, or give in to his body's demand to invite the other man inside.

Shiro didn't let him go far. He pressed their foreheads together, his big hands lightly resting on Keith's hips.

"Can I see you again?"

Not trusting himself to speak in case he caved and said _please come inside_ , Keith simply nodded.

"Good. That's..." Shiro cleared his throat. "Good."

They waited until their breathing was calm before they separated. Keith was glad it took several moments, he didn't want Shiro to let him go. But eventually Shiro straightened back to his full height and stepped back.

"Good night, Keith. Sleep well."

"Good night."

Keith went inside and closed the door. He lingered long enough to listen to Shiro's footsteps retreating down the hallway. Then he walked across the room and face planted on the bed, burying his smile in the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Shiro leaned back in his office desk chair. He swiveled it around so that he could stare out the floor to ceiling windows. It was almost nine o'clock. He'd been here for two hours already but he'd yet to accomplish any work. He couldn't stop thinking about last night.

Sitting across the table from Keith, watching the restaurant's intimate lighting warm his pale skin to a golden glow had been a pleasure. The graceful curve of his neck and slope of his shoulder had drawn his eye again and again. And when they'd arrived back at Keith's place, he'd had the chance to feel that smooth skin under his hands, under his lips.

Shiro closed his eyes, reliving once again every moment of their kiss. They'd both agreed to take things slow, but the tension in Keith's body had been a clear sign that he'd wanted to do more. As had he. The thought of it, of pressing his lips to more of that silken skin made his cock heavy with the beginnings of arousal. Shiro groaned. He needed to stop this train of thought before he ended up sitting in his office with an ill-timed erection. Thankfully, his assistant chose that moment to buzz him, distracting him from thoughts of making Keith his lover.

"Mr. Shirogane, Ms. Haggar is here to see you."

"Send her in."

The door opened and two women entered his office. Shiro stood to cordially greet his visitors. "Ms. Haggar. Welcome to Black Lion Corporation."

She briefly dipped her chin. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," she said in a harsh voice at odds with her diminutive stature. Haggar looked over her shoulder and nodded at the assistant who'd accompanied her. The tall woman wearing a severe black dress pulled a portable video projector from the satchel she had at her side. After setting the satchel down, the woman tapped a few buttons on the small piece of technology. An illuminated 3D image of downtown hovered above the projector.

Haggar began her presentation. "Altea has made great strides as a technologically advanced society, especially here in the Northwest region. But there is one area that could use improvement. The city currently relies on a mix of community service groups and city employees for cleanup and maintenance. But the community service is irregular and city employees are always demanding higher wages."

The assistant hit a button and the projected video changed to men and women in drab prison uniforms, moving throughout the city emptying garbage cans, picking up refuse from the streets and caring for the flowering juniberry bushes.

"We shouldn't rely on that when there's an untapped labor force at our fingertips: prisoners. My innovation to utilize that force is small but powerful."

The image changed again to an enlarged 3D representation of a microchip filled with a glowing purple liquid.

Haggar continued. "An injected chip that allows the person with the code to program the prisoner's labor. The control is so powerful that it prevents the prisoner from considering escape, eliminating the need to hire a foreman to watch over the laborers. With Quin-Tech the city will save millions in labor cost and efficiency."

Shiro actually recoiled as the presentation came to a close. It took him a moment to formulate an answer. "Black Lion Corp isn't interested in this innovation. We won't be bringing it into our technology division and we also will not endorse it." He could only imagine Pidge's disgust if he told his head of technology they would be manufacturing mind control chips.

"Without the approval of Black Lion, my company won't be able to implement this technique anywhere in the region."

Shiro said nothing, letting his silence speak for itself.

"Then perhaps you can set up a meeting for me to present to a neighboring region."

Shiro leaned back in his chair. "No." He let the finality of his answer sink in before he spoke again. "Thank you for coming in."

Haggar's lips thinned with displeasure at the rejection, but she wasn't foolish enough to express it verbally. "Thank you for your time." 

The two women left. Shiro watched them go, wondering how someone could be so amoral as to think mind controlled humans were an acceptable labor force. A few minutes later, Matt came in without being announced first. He was one of the few people who had that right.

"How'd that meeting go?"

Shiro frowned in distaste as he thought of the presentation he'd just sat through. "Black Lion will not be working with Haggar Enterprises."

"You don't normally decide to turn down a project so quickly," Matt said as he sat down in the chair across from Shiro's desk.

"This project required us to insert prisoners with a microchip and use them as mind controlled labor."

"That sounds repulsive."

"Precisely. But it did make me realize one thing I need to do." He made a note on his data pad to schedule a meeting with the executive director of the city's Sanitation Department and discuss raises for the employees. When he was finished, Shiro looked at the clock. It was only ten thirty. The only thing major he had on the calendar for the day was a conference call, and that wasn't until two o' clock. That gave him plenty of time to get away for a long lunch. But first he needed to see if Keith was available. "Give me a minute to make a call before we get started."

Matt gave him an easy-going nod of acceptance and settled back to wait.

Shiro pulled out a phone. There was only one number programmed in it. He pressed his thumb to the contact and waited for the call to connect. Keith's voice came over the line and Shiro automatically smiled in response.

"Hello, Shiro."

"Keith, how are you?"

Matt's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his warm tone.

"I'm okay. Just doing a little barre work at home since we don't have rehearsals today. How's the number crunching going?"

"It's going. I just had to turn down a request for funding."

"That's too bad."

"Actually, it was for the best. I don't want to keep you from your exercises. I was just calling because I have time for a break today. Would you like to meet for lunch? I can stop by with something so you don't have to worry about going out."

"Lunch delivered to my door? I can't say no to that. Just don't judge me if I devour everything like a ravenous beast. I'm always starving after barre work."

"Minimal judgment. I promise," Shiro teased. "I'll see you at noon."

Shiro said goodbye and ended the call. He grinned at Matt who was staring at him with a hundred questions in his eyes, but he didn't say anything to him. Instead he hit the button to buzz his assistant. "Xi, reschedule everything I have between now and the conference call. I'm going out for a long lunch. Also, place an order for two meals from Sal's and have it delivered here by eleven thirty."

Yes, sir, Mr. Shirogane."

Shiro released the button and finally gave Matt his full attention.

Matt was still staring, a quizzical smile on his deceptively youthful face. "What is going on?"

"I've met someone."

"How? All you do is work and spend time with your daughter."

"I'm trying to change that."

"Clearly. So, who is this Keith? Where did you two meet?"

Shiro hesitated before answering. "I'm not ready to share that yet."

"A mystery romance? Should I be intrigued?"

"It's not a mystery. I'm just taking some time to let things develop in private before I introduce him to the chaos of my life."

Matt scoffed. "Your life is not chaos. It's busy as hell with everything you're in charge of but you keep it well under control. I'm amazed at how well you manage everything."

"Maybe because I have an excellent team, including a second in command who runs the biggest division in this corporation," Shiro said with a grin.

Matt, his second in command, shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that goes without saying."

Shiro laughed. "Let's get to work. I only have an hour before I have to leave for my mystery romance date."

********

Keith hadn't expected to hear from Shiro so soon. But he wasn't complaining. It felt good knowing that Shiro was just as into their new relationship as he was. Their kiss last night had been everything he'd ever wanted in a first kiss, but so far had been unable to find. He'd fallen asleep thinking of Shiro's hands caressing his shoulder and awakened thinking of Shiro's lips on his own. He wanted to see the bossy accountant again. So even though they'd just seen each other last night, he was glad that he'd asked to come by for lunch.

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was almost eleven thirty. He needed to finish before Shiro's arrival, so he focused and went through his final set of exercises. He swept his leg out and began a series of rond de jambe á terre. Toes pointed, spine tight, chin up he repeated the circular motion again and again while keeping firm control of every muscle in his body. Then he switched sides and started over with the other leg. Once he finished, he paused for only a moment before moving into his cool down stretches.

Five minutes later, he was completely done for the day. He was blotting his damp face with a towel when someone knocked at the door. Keith went over and opened it to see Shiro standing there with two white take out bags.

"Hi."

"Hey. Come in." He stepped back to allow Shiro to move past him into the apartment.

"So, this is your place."

"Yep, this is it." Keith looked around his home. He so rarely cared what his apartment looked like. As long as it was clean he was happy. But today, he tried to see it as Shiro would. The apartment was one large space. His bedroom was simply a mattress on top of a short stack of wood pallets, tucked off into a back corner. A small couch, a TV that he rarely watched sitting on top of a dresser he and Hunk had hauled up from the alley, and an old trunk serving as a coffee table was his living room.

The kitchen was tiny, with barely enough room for eating space. The center of the apartment, right across from the windows, was dominated by a portable barre and several free-standing mirrors. 

His place was utilitarian. A place for him to sleep in between rehearsals. Keith supposed there was a certain charm in the red brick walls and exposed pipes on the ceiling. But he hadn't done anything to emphasize any beauty the apartment had. He didn't have any curtains on the large mesh-lined windows, because he liked having the light. He kept the wood floors uncovered not because of the aesthetics, but because he needed the bare wood for practice.

"I like it. It's very you."

Keith snorted a laugh. "Bare and shabby?"

"No. It's a little rough around the edges, but it shows your dedication and focus." He nodded at the wide open area in the center of the apartment. "You'd rather have space to practice your craft than worry about decorating or style."

"You got all that just from me not having any artwork on my walls?"

 

 

 _Shiro smiled at the slight blush that touched Keith's cheeks_. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Keith said without looking at him. He tugged the bags out of Shiro's grasp. "C'mon let's eat. I told you I'd be starving."

Shiro followed him over to a small round-top dinette table with two mismatched chairs. As they crossed the room, he took in Keith's outfit. It was cool in the apartment, but Keith must have been warm as he danced, because he had on a thin white t-shirt with the sleeves cutoff. The bottom half was tied in a knot, baring his flat stomach. He wore a pair of black shorts that were so brief, Shiro saw a hint of the shadowed curve of his ass.

But Shiro's favorite part of the outfit were the long, black leg warmers. They were made of a thick knit and reached all the way above his knees, leaving only smooth, toned thighs visible to Shiro's gaze. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he watched Keith's lithe body move around the kitchen dressed in that unintentionally enticing outfit.

Keith started pulling food from the bags. "Do you need plates?"

Shiro unstuck his tongue to answer. "Nope."

Keith made a low murmur of approval. He got them drinks and they both sat down to eat.

After a few bites, Shiro broke the comfortable silence. "Is your sandwich okay?"

"It's really good. Thank you for bringing me lunch."

"My pleasure."

Keith popped a chip into his mouth. "Do you always get to take long lunches?" he asked after swallowing.

"Very rarely. My day is usually pretty packed but I managed to move some things around. I've got a big conference call at two, otherwise I'd skip going back to the office entirely."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep."

Keith ate another chip. "And what would you do all day while you were out playing hooky?"

Shiro pretended to consider. "Maybe watch you dance. I'm sure that's more interesting than anything I see at work."

"You're sure about that? How do you know I'm not an absolute hack who can't execute a simple grand jeté?"

"You're not a hack. I can tell by the way you move and carry yourself that you're the real deal. I love - I'd love to watch you perform."

"Hmmm..." Keith didn't say anything else, he just took another bite of his sandwich.

Shiro held back a grin. He loved Keith's teasing.

They talked for a while longer, well past the consumption of their meals. But soon Shiro felt the weight of his responsibilities looming over him. It had been nice to shrug them off for a couple of hours and relax here with Keith. Unfortunately, the region wouldn't let him rest for long. "I have to go," he said regretfully. He stood, and Keith rose as well.

"I'm glad you came by."

"Me too." He held his hand out. When Keith grasped his hand, Shiro laced their fingers together and tugged him closer. "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Is that the fee for the lunch delivery?"

"No. I just really want to kiss you."

Keith glanced down for a moment. When he looked back up, his cheeks were rosy from a blush. "I woke up thinking about you kissing me," he quietly confessed.

"I've been thinking about kissing you all day. I barely got any work done I thought about you so much." After making his own confession, Shiro brought their lips together in the kiss they'd both been dreaming of since parting last night. Keith took another step forward until his chest was pressed close against Shiro. But as their kiss went on, that closeness wasn't enough.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and spun them around. He pressed Keith back against the door, taking his mouth in another passionate kiss. Keith's arms wound around his neck and before Shiro realized what he meant to do, he leaped up, wrapping those long legs around his waist.

Shiro groaned. He let his hands wander down Keith's sides, past his narrow hips, until he came to the tight black material of his shorts. After a brief hesitation, he kept going until he had those smooth thighs under his palms. The skin above the leg warmers was soft, the softest thing Shiro had ever touched. He dared to trail his fingers back up to dip beneath the hem of the shorts. Keith didn't protest. In fact, he tightened the grip his legs had on his waist, pulling him even closer.

Taking that as permission to continue, he slid the fingers of both hands up until they brushed the curve of Keith's ass. He played there, lightly dancing his fingers over that soft skin as they kissed. But the delicate caresses only made things more heated. Their kiss grew frantic, their breathing turning to desperate panting as their lips met again and again. A surprised thrill swept through Shiro when Keith gripped the front of his hair and whispered into their hot, open-mouthed kiss. 

"God, Shiro. Touch me."

At Keith's whispered plea, another ragged groan tore from Shiro's throat. He shoved his hands all the way into the tiny black shorts, cupping the smooth flesh of Keith's ass in his palms. Shiro squeezed and Keith dropped his head back against the door with a soft moan while his hips curled forward. The space between Keith's thighs was hot, warming Shiro's torso through the layers of their clothes. And heat wasn't the only thing he felt.

"I can feel you, Keith. You're so hard. I bet your cock is beautiful." Keith raised his head and Shiro gazed into those amazing indigo eyes. "Just as gorgeous as the rest of you," he finished in a husky whisper. Shiro leaned in for another kiss, deliberately keeping it slow this time. As they kissed, he traced a finger down the crease of Keith's ass once, then again and again. He pushed his finger in deeper each time, and his cock pounded with anticipation for the moment he touched Keith's entrance. But before he could, his tech watch beeped with the thirty-minute advance reminder he'd set for his conference call.

Shiro bit back a curse. He had to return to the office. Still, it took every ounce of will power Shiro possessed to take his hands away from the warm flesh they'd claimed.

"I have to go," Shiro said with regret heavy in his voice.

Keith nodded. "Okay." He slowly relaxed his legs from around Shiro's waist, slipping back down to the floor.

Shiro looked down at Keith and brushed his thumb over kiss swollen lips. "I would stay if I could."

"It's okay. I understand." Keith leaned to the side and grabbed something off the small table next to the door. He held it up between them.

Shiro eased back so he could see what it was. A flyer, printed on bright white paper.

"I'm performing in a community ballet. It's a small production that's put on for those who usually can't afford to patronize the arts. You should come if you're free."

"I'll be there."

Keith laughed. "You didn't even look at the date."

Taking the flyer, Shiro looked it over. The performance was next Friday at eight o'clock. Shiro didn't care what he had on his schedule. He was going. Matt could sit in on anything that couldn't be rescheduled. "I'll be there," he said again.

Keith's pleased smiled prompted Shiro to give him one last kiss before he reluctantly said goodbye and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith stood backstage at the small community theatre warming up. Shiro would be there watching him tonight and he was nervous. He'd had people come to see him dance before. Lance had caught a few of his performances and brought his boyfriend Hunk and girlfriend Plaxum along with him each time. But this was different.

He'd never had someone who was interested in him see him perform. He didn't count Patrons. They wanted to possess him. Shiro was different. He wanted to _be_ with him not own him. And Keith wanted to be with him too.

Rolling his ankles, Keith looked at all the organized chaos going on behind the curtain. Tonight's performance consisted of select scenes from various ballets. It allowed the community to get a chance to see several ballets that they might not usually be able to afford. Tonight, Keith would be dancing the role of the Prince opposite Nyma’s Sleeping Beauty. It was a well-known crowd favorite.

He waited as the Cinderella tableau went on first, followed by Spartacus. Keith watched that one closely. After the Firebird, that was the role he wanted most. When it was his turn, he stepped out onto the stage dressed in hunter green tights and leather jacket. Keith couldn't see Shiro in the audience. The stage lights were too bright, and he had to focus on his performance. But he swore he could feel Shiro's presence reaching out to him. And that calmed him.

He leaped and spun across the stage, leading his small group of hunters until he came upon the sleeping princess. Overcome, Keith fell to one knee and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The princess awakened and the two of them performed their _pas de deux,_ displaying joy and love to their audience. At the conclusion, they swept from the stage, hand in hand. Behind the curtain, Nyma gave him a quick hug.

"That was great. Rolo always says I perform best opposite you."

Rolo was Nyma's Patron. They'd been together for a long time, almost since the beginning of Nyma's time with ABT. There were rumors that Rolo planned to propose at the end of this season. Their type of committed relationship was rare in the patronage system.

"Tell him thanks. And thank you for being such a great partner."

She smiled and went off to get a drink of water.

When the rest of the tableaus were over, Keith went out to take his bow with the rest of the company. He looked out over the crowd, and ... there. He spied Shiro, on his feet clapping. Keith's smiled widened. He waved and blew a kiss, hoping Shiro realized it was meant for him. Finally, the curtain dropped and Keith headed back to the dressing rooms.

Unlike the Altean Ballet Theatre, this theatre was too small to have individual dressing rooms and showers. He had to make do with a thorough sink wash-up, before changing into the clothes he'd brought. He pulled on chocolate brown leggings that stopped just beneath his knees and over that a cream, long-sleeved turtle neck tunic that reached to mid-thigh. The sweater was soft and clingy and was one of his favorite things to wear. Slouchy, mid-calf boot socks and brown boots completed the outfit. He ran a brush through his hair, grabbed his bag and headed towards the stage doors.  

When Keith walked outside, there was a group of young fans and aspiring dancers waiting for him. Over their heads, he saw Shiro. He stood there, tall and handsome as ever in a charcoal gray suit. He held a bouquet of white flowers, tied with a froth of long, white ribbons. His face eased into that now familiar smile when he saw Keith. But he waited patiently as Keith signed autographs and took pictures. Once Keith was finished, he came over.

"That was beautiful." He leaned down and kissed Keith on each cheek before handing him the flowers.

"Thank you," Keith said as he accepted the bouquet. "You didn't have to bring me this."

"I wanted to. And I hope you'll allow me to buy you dinner."

"Please do. I'm starving!"

Shiro laughed and lead him over to his car.

********

"Would you like a glass of wine? I thought it would be nice for us to have tonight."

They'd returned to Keith's apartment after dinner. Shiro said yes to the offer of wine. He hoped Keith hadn't spent too much on it, he knew how tight his finances had to be without a Patron. Keith poured the wine into two mismatched glasses, passing one to Shiro before joining him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Do you mind if I take off my boots? My feet always ache after a performance."

"Not at all."

Keith unzipped his boots and pulled them off. He crossed one leg, pulling his foot into his lap and massaging it.

Shiro set his wine glass aside. "Would you like me to rub them for you?"

Keith laughed. "That would feel amazing, but trust me. You don't want to touch my dancer's feet."

"I don't mind." He stood up from his chair. "Do you have a small tub and lotion?"

Surprise was still on Keith's face as he nodded. "Yeah, the tub is under the sink and lotion is on the bathroom shelf."

Shiro moved around the apartment gathering everything he needed: tub, towel, lotion. He filled the tub with chilly water, then brought it over to set in front of Keith's chair. Shiro knelt before him. Keith started to take off his socks, but Shiro stopped him.

"No. Let me." He reached up and tucked his fingers beneath the top of the long boot sock Keith wore. He rolled it down, slowly uncovering pale skin dusted by the barest hint of silky black hair. Once he'd removed both socks, Shiro grasped Keith's slim but strong ankles and eased his feet into the cool water.

"Ahhh," Keith sighed. "That feels good." He closed his eyes just as he did when he took that first sip of his favorite coffee drink.

Shiro smiled. He poured a small amount of lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together to begin massaging Keith's calves while the cold water did its work on his sore feet. When the water grew tepid, he moved Keith's feet onto the towel and left to empty the tub. He returned with it refilled with hot water.

This time Keith groaned when Shiro eased his feet into the water. Shiro slid his hands into the steaming tub to lightly caress Keith's feet. He ran his fingers along his sole and in between his toes, gently touching him while he soaked in the hot water.

Once the water cooled, he pulled Keith's feet from the tub and pushed it aside. Uncaring that his suit pants were getting wet, he braced Keith's feet on his thigh so he could dry them. Keith's feet were slim, but in no way could they be described as delicate. They showed the wear that years of dance put on a dancer's body, scars, bruising, and slightly misshapen bones. Shiro wasn't put off by them. The marks were simply another sign of Keith's dedication to his art. Besides, he carried his own scars. Many more than the one on his face.

After pouring a generous amount of lotion into his palm he set the bottle aside so he could rub the soreness away from Keith's feet. He massaged deep into his soles, kneading the callouses that he'd earned every time he put on his dance shoes. Shiro kept his head down during the intimate act, but he could feel Keith watching him. Neither of them said anything, they just let the silence build as Shiro treated Keith with such care it was practically worship.

When all of the lotion was completely absorbed into Keith's skin, Shiro ceased the massage. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the inside of Keith's leg. Keith startled slightly at the gentle caress. Shiro finally looked up and met that indigo gaze. "Is this okay?" he asked as he pressed another kiss to his calf.

Lips slightly parted, Keith nodded.

More kisses followed the sign of approval. Shiro trailed his fingers up Keith's leg, using his thumb to brush away the few drops of water he'd missed earlier.

"I like the way your hands feel on me," Keith said, breaking his silence.

Shiro pressed another kiss to a pale limb. "Do you?"

"Yes."

Keith spread his legs slightly, just enough for Shiro to notice. He hesitated, not sure how much of an invitation he'd been given. Shiro ran his hands up each of Keith's thighs, pushing the sweater up and slowly massaging the muscles through the leggings as he went. When he reached the juncture where hip met thigh, he smoothed his palms back down and started over.

On the third pass, he leaned in close, following the path of one hand with his lips. This time when he reached Keith's hipbone, slim fingers slid into his hair, stopping him from following his earlier pattern of retreat. Shiro turned his head so that his face was pressed to Keith's pelvis. He licked his tongue out, delicately running it over his clothed length. Keith gasped, a shiver running through his body. His own body thrumming with arousal, Shiro repeated the action. Keith let go of his grasp on Shiro's hair in order to grip the side of the chair.

Freed from the gentle hold, Shiro should have retreated. But he didn't. His heart pounding, he pushed Keith's sweater up so that he could move in closer, and revealing that Keith's cock was plainly erect behind the thin barrier of the leggings. Shiro blew his warm breath over it, then brought his tongue out again to lick the cloth over him. When Keith rolled his hips forward in the chair, Shiro closed his lips over the head, gently sucking him through the leggings. Keith gasped his name.

"Shiro!"

Realizing how far he'd gone, Shiro sat back on his heels. He pressed the side of his face to the inside of Keith's knee, trying to rein in his desire. He was almost there, almost calm, when Keith slid his foot over his erection. Shiro groaned, reflexively tightening his grip on the limb in his grasp.

He kneeled there silently for several long moments. This hadn't been his intention when he'd offered to care for Keith's feet. He could stop right now, say goodnight and go home. But he didn't want to leave. He wanted _Keith_. Wanted him with a desperation that made him ache. Finally, he looked up at his beautiful dancer sitting above him.

"I want to make love to you," he whispered hoarsely.

Keith's answer was swift, and it left no room to doubt what he wanted. "I think I'll die if you don't."

Shiro reached up to grasp the back of Keith's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Their lips had barely met when Shiro rose, tugging Keith up from his chair. He had the presence of mind to get them away from the tub of water so they didn't knock it over, but after that, his only focus was on tasting Keith's lips. They kissed for several long moments in the quiet kitchen until Keith pulled away. He took Shiro's hand, leading him to his sleeping area. Shiro followed willingly.

Standing next to his bed, Keith raised his arms in the air, signaling that he wanted Shiro to undress him. His hands trembling, Shiro obeyed the silent request. He removed his few items of clothing: sweater, leggings, briefs, until he was standing there naked, soft pale skin over firm and defined muscles. Shiro swallowed hard, hardly daring to believe that this beautiful man was about to become his lover.

Keith stepped forward, pressing his nude body against Shiro's still clothed one. They kissed again, Shiro smoothing his hands down Keith's back until he cupped the round curves of his ass. He squeezed gently and Keith moaned into his mouth. Keith started to push his suit jacket off, but Shiro was too impatient to wait for Keith to undress him.

"Lay down."

With a nod, Keith went to lay on the bed. He reclined on his side, head propped on a bent arm to watch Shiro undress.

Shiro shrugged out of his jacket. But he paused before he began unbuttoning his shirt. He was used to his body, but he wanted to give Keith warning. "I'm scarred. All over."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. It used to. But it's been years since it happened. Since this happened," he lifted his prosthetic arm. "And I've long since accepted that this is my body now."

"Then it doesn't bother me either." Keith ran his hand down his torso and grasped his own still hard length. "I just want you."

That short conversation over, Shiro nodded and continued undressing. He let his clothes fall to the floor, uncaring that the suit would be wrinkled. He'd buy another. Once he was naked he went and kneeled on the bed, then eased Keith onto his back.

Shiro kissed his way down Keith's body. Soft kisses, and lightly trailing fingers over sensitive skin had his dancer restlessly shifting on the bed. When he reached a thin line of silky black hair just below Keith's navel, he followed it down until Keith's cock bumped his chin. Again Shiro licked Keith's straining erection, although this time there was nothing between his tongue and the taste of his lover’s skin. He was a heartbeat away from taking the hot length into his mouth when Keith reached down to cup his face, gently tugging him back up.

"Please, Shiro. Don't make me wait."

Understanding the feeling of impatience, Shiro nodded. There was so much he wanted to do, to _taste_ , but there would be other times for extended foreplay. A whispered question brought condom and lube from the nightstand. They worked together to get the condom on, their fingers touching as they rolled the latex down Shiro's stiff length. But it was only Shiro who prepared Keith.

Kneeling on the bed, he squeezed the bottle of lube, getting them slick where they needed it. His eyes wide, Keith watched him as he pushed a slick finger inside. 

Keith let his head fall back, exposing the vulnerable curve of his throat. "Please, Shiro," he said again with a little more desperation to his voice.

Shiro couldn't deny that huskily voiced plea. He gently removed his fingers, then gripped Keith's thigh to pull him closer. One hand on his cock to hold the heavy length steady, he lined the head up to the soft skin of Keith's entrance. Pressing forward, Shiro groaned as he slid inside his lover. He went slowly, giving Keith time to adjust to his size. Once he was finally all the way inside, he stopped and looked down at his lover. His cheeks were flushed pink, indigo eyes heavy-lidded with desire. And his lips were gorgeously swollen and red, from Keith biting them, from Shiro's kisses.

"You're beautiful," he rasped. "And you feel so good."

Keith wrapped his arms around him tight, pulling him down and holding him close. He bent his knee and raised his leg, rubbing his calf along Shiro's side. Shiro ran his hand up that graceful limb from ankle to hip, feeling the strength behind silken skin.

His face buried in Keith's neck, he thrust slow and deep. The snug fit of the heat surrounding his cock made his breath hitch in his chest. Every time Shiro pushed forward, Keith curled his hips up to meet him. The mattress softly squeaked with their movements, the noise joining the sounds of moans and hushed whispers of _yes_ , and _more._

This evening of intimacy was the best of Shiro's life. He'd never desired anyone as much as he did the passionate dancer who lay beneath him. And as they made love, he felt as though this was the person he was always meant to be with.

Shiro braced both hands on the bed and pushed himself up slightly. His climax was building, he could feel it in the rushing of his blood and the tingling ache in his balls. He wanted Keith to be there with him.

"Touch yourself," he encouraged. Keith nodded, slipping a hand between them to grasp his cock.

As their bodies slid together, Shiro's gaze stayed locked on his lover. White teeth sunk into the pink flesh of his bottom lip, his eyes closed tight and forehead creased with tension as he stroked himself off. Then he gasped, his head arching back into the pillow.

"Shiro!"

When Keith called his name, Shiro shuddered with bone-deep pleasure. He could feel Keith's body squeezing him with his release. His thrusts gained speed and intensity as he too tumbled over that edge into a breath stealing climax...

****

Shiro carefully withdrew and pulled off the condom. He turned back to Keith, who lay there, skin rosy and damp, black hair clinging to his forehead and neck. Shiro brushed a finger over Keith's collarbone, gathering up the tiny droplets of sweat beaded there. "That was wonderful."

Keith gave him a sleepy smile of agreement. "Can you stay? I know you have your daughter at home."

"She's with her grandmother. Give me a second to make a call?" Keith nodded so Shiro slipped from the bed to call his mother. She wasn't surprised when he told her he'd be home in the morning.

I want to meet this dancer of yours, Takashi."

"Soon, Mom. I promise." He listened as she gave him a quick update on how Risa's night had gone before he ended the call.

Shiro put his phone on the nightstand. Since he was up he disposed of the condom then returned to bed where Keith was waiting for him. He slid back beneath the covers and pulled Keith close against him. "I get to stay with you all night."

"Mmmm... good. My heaters on the fritz again and I need your body heat to keep me warm."

Shiro held him even closer. "I'll gladly keep you warm, tonight and any other night."


	5. Chapter 5

Keith awoke with the sunrise. He stretched, wincing slightly at the soreness in his muscles. He was always sore the morning after a performance. Today was no different. But this morning his body was tender in different places than usual. Delicious soreness, in places that made him recall everything he'd experienced last night. Shiro shifted on the bed next to him, making Keith realize he was awake as well.

"Good morning. I hope you slept okay on my lumpy mattress."

Shiro smiled and stretched with his eyes still closed. "I need to buy you a new one."

Keith laughed. "You'll just run out and buy it for me? Who knew accountants were so generous?"

Shiro's eyes popped open. "I was only teasing." He slipped an arm around Keith and pulled him in for a hug. "I like waking up with you."

"I like it too." He let his fingers trail down Shiro's muscular arm, stopping where flesh turned into metal. He wanted to ask about the prosthesis, but refrained. He didn't want to ruin the soft mood of their first morning together by bringing up what was no doubt a painful memory.

Shiro raised his head slightly to look at the clock. "I should get going. Risa will be waking up soon and I have to go into the office for a few hours." But Shiro didn't move to leave the bed. Instead he tightened his hold on Keith, pressing his face into his neck.

Keith laughed again. Another surprise from his handsome accountant. Shiro was a sleepy-headed snuggler. "You won't get very far like this," he gently teased.

Shiro sighed. "I know." He eventually eased back and rose from the bed. His mouth twisted in a grimace as he picked up his wrinkled clothes from the floor to dress.

Keith propped himself up on one elbow to watch. "Next time undress a little more carefully. Maybe throw your clothes over a chair or hanger instead of on the floor."

Shiro paused in buttoning his shirt. "Next time?"

Keith blushed but met Shiro's gaze directly. He wasn't going to be coy about the fact that he wanted them to continue seeing each other. "Yeah, next time."

Once Shiro finished getting dressed, Keith wrapped the sheet around his waist and got up to walk him to the door. "Don't work too hard crunching those numbers."

"No promises," Shiro said as he leaned down to give Keith a kiss.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck as they kissed goodbye. The sheet around him stayed up only because their bodies were pressed so close together. Shiro's big hand swept up Keith's back, fingers tangling in his hair as they let the kiss express things that it was too early for them to even consider saying.

Keith eased back, taking hold of the sheet again. "Have a good day."

Shiro opened the door. "You too." He left, striding down the hallway to the narrow staircase.

Keith closed the door behind him. He went to the window for one last glimpse of his lover, watching as Shiro got in his car and pulled out into traffic. A dark sedan pulled out behind him as some other guy set out to get his day started, both cars merging into the light Saturday morning traffic.

Keith leaned his forehead against the window. He'd felt so treasured last night, first with the way Shiro had tended to his aching feet, then again with the gentle way they'd made love. He would never have had the opportunity to experience what he had with Shiro if he'd already been promised to a Patron. Now, more than ever, Keith was glad he hadn't given in to the system. He drew in a deep breath, releasing it in a happy, content sigh. Stepping away from the window, he went to get ready for class.

********

Sunday morning, Shiro sat down to breakfast with his mother, daughter, and personal assistant Ryner. Sunlight streamed into the room through the four large windows, glinting off the silverware and making the crystal water glasses sparkle. Shiro preferred to have family meals in the breakfast room since it was much smaller than the formal dining room. That room was only used when he was hosting guests.

And Risa liked this room. There was a padded bench beneath one of the windows she liked to curl up on so she could look out over the back lawn while they waited for the servants to bring in their breakfast plates. Today it was omelets and fruit.

His mother, dark hair only slightly laced with gray and too lovely to have stayed a widow for so many years, called his daughter to the table. "Risa, come and eat."

Shiro smiled at his daughter as she jumped down and performed clumsy pirouettes on her way to the table. "Are you still enjoying your dance classes?"

"Yes!" the little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Master Kogane said my posture is much better."

"That's great, Risa."

"Yes, that practice will help you have excellent posture as you grow up," his mother added. "Now eat your omelet."

Risa obediently picked up her small fork and started eating. But she continued chattering away about Master Kogane.

Shiro had to admonish her a couple of times not to talk with her mouth full. His mother looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It seems everyone knows and loves Master Kogane except for me. When will I get to meet him, Takashi? Perhaps he can come to dinner tonight."

Shiro kept his cool in the face of his mother's piercing look. He couldn't bring Keith here to have dinner just yet. Besides, he couldn't ask his mother to participate in the Shiro Holgersson persona he'd created. She'd never go along with it even if he did. "Soon," he said. She made a noncommittal noise in response. Ryner spoke up.

"I noticed on my morning walk that the juniberry bushes in the east garden are still blooming. It's late in the year for them, isn't it?"

Her attention turned, his mother began discussing the techniques she'd worked out with the head gardener to extend the growing season for her prize juniberries.

Shiro caught Ryner's eye and nodded slightly, grateful for the save. Once the meal was over, his mother and daughter left the table. Ryner remained. She was responsible for running the entire estate and all of his household staff and guards. She was also the only one who knew the truth about his relationship with Keith.

"We need to talk about Keith," he said.

Ryner pulled out her data pad. "Should I contact the ABT and let them know you're his Patron?"

Shiro shook his head. "No. I'm still not going that route. We're doing fine dating on our own. There are a few things I want to put into place, however. First, buy his building. Once that's done, have workers out to determine what repairs need to be made. The first thing I want completed is a new door with the best locks for his apartment."

"Yes, sir. Is there a cap on the price you're willing to pay for the building?"

"Offer ten percent above market value to start. If the owners haggle, don't give in to any outrageous demands but work with them. I want it purchased by the end of the week. Also, there's a grant Keith's applied for. Contact the Marmora Foundation and give them a check for a hundred thousand dollars. Inform them that a quarter of the money is to go to Keith. The other seventy five percent is for the foundation to use as they see fit. And be sure to tell them that they are not to mention this money came from me or anything involving Black Lion."

He continued on with his rapid-fire list of instructions, Ryner keeping up as she entered everything on her data pad. "I also want a permanent guard on him now instead of the rotating shift of whomever is available that we've been using." He considered who would be the best person to assign as Keith's permanent guard. "Assign Thace. He can choose an underling to take night duty and his off days. Keith is to be guarded twenty-four hours a day, but I don't want him aware of it."

Shiro saw the questions in Ryner's eyes, but she didn't voice them. Yet.

"Anything else?"

Shiro drummed his fingers on the table, deliberating if he needed to go this far. He decided he did. "Yes. I need a house."

Ryner tapped her data pad. "There are a few estates that have recently come on the market. Do you want something comparable in size to this one or smaller? Or maybe a penthouse or condo would be more appropriate for him."

"Much smaller than an estate. And it's not for Keith. I need a home a single father accountant would own." Shiro wanted to spend more time with Keith but he knew eventually his lover would have questions if they always went to his apartment. He couldn't bring him here. An accountant at a mid-sized firm would never own an estate the size of this one.  "Find something like that, buy it, have it set up to look lived in, and let me know when it's ready." Shiro leaned back in his chair. "That's it."

Ryner tapped a few more buttons on her data pad before she set it down on the table. "Shiro, may I speak frankly?"

Shiro sighed. He already knew what Ryner was going to say. "When have you ever needed my permission to speak your mind?"

"Never," Ryner said with a snort. "Is all this deception really necessary? Just tell him the truth. If he really cares for you, he won't care who you are."

Shiro braced an elbow on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I should tell him. And I will. I just want us to have chance to get to know each other, without the patronage system that he hates hanging over our heads."

"How can you two get to know one another if one of you is hiding the truth of who he is?"

"I've always kept the man at home separate from the man I have to be for Altea Northwest. You know that, Ryner. The Shiro that Keith is getting to know _is_ me."

Ryner looked at him, her wise eyes filled with doubt. "I hope your dancer sees it that way when he eventually finds out the truth."

 

********

Keith walked home from his first audition rehearsal for the Firebird. He was in a good mood. The rehearsal had gone well. Both the director and the choreography worked with all the dancer, but they'd seemed to pay extra attention to him. His social life was also better than it had ever been. Two weeks after that amazing night where they'd made love for the first time, things were still going well between him and Shiro. They both were busy with work and Shiro had his daughter, but they spent as much time together as they could. They'd been to Keith's favorite coffee shop many times, to the museum and even to one of Lance's swim meets.

The one place they hadn't been was to Shiro's home. Keith assumed it was because Shiro was cautious in who he brought around his daughter. Risa already knew him from dance class of course, but she didn't know he was seeing his father. Keith respected that. Still, he would have liked to go to Shiro's home sometime so he could see what it was like.

When he walked up to his apartment building, he noticed two work vans parked outside. That was unusual. This building rarely did repairs and certainly not enough to require two work vans at once. He pushed open the door and the apartment manager immediately called him over.

"Keith, my favorite young tenant. I have a couple of things for you."

Keith snorted a laugh at the older red-haired man. He doubted he was Coran's favorite tenant, seeing as how he was always behind on his rent. But Coran was so good-natured that it didn't seem to bother him much. "Hey, Coran. What do you have for me?"

"First, your new key."

"New key?"

"We're under new ownership and they're making extensive repairs. Your door has been replaced." He held up two shiny metal keys. "One for the lock, one for the deadbolt."

"Deadbolt? I hardly think I have anything up there worth having a deadbolt."

Coran shrugged. "Wasn't my call. All the apartments are being fitted with new doors and locks. And you've also got a certified letter here." He passed over a slim white envelope.

Keith's heart started racing when he saw the return sender was the Marmora Foundation. This was the answer from the grant he'd applied for. He took the letter and ran upstairs, tossing a _Thanks, Coran!_ over his shoulder as he went.

Once inside his apartment he ripped opened the envelope. With shaking hands, he pulled out the single folded sheet of thick, cream paper. He was almost too nervous to look. A grant would help him so much. Without it, he would continue to struggle.

_Dear Mr. Kogane, we are pleased to offer you..._

Keith stopped reading and whooped to the ceiling. So happy he felt like he could burst, he jumped up into a _tour en l'air_ before he went back to reading the letter.

The grant was for twenty-five thousand dollars, to be paid in two equal installments over the next year. "Holy shit!" Keith whispered in happy surprise. The amount wasn't sports hero riches, but it was enough to catch him up on his rent and help him pay his bills without having to decide which one he wanted to skip for the month. Relieved, and grinning from ear-to-ear with happiness, he fell on his back on the bed to re-read the letter. His phone rang as he was reading it for the third time.

"Keith it's Florona."

Keith sat up, wondering why the director of the ballet studio where he taught was calling. "Hey, Florona. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I was calling to see if you are still interested in teaching that sports ballet class."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Great. I've finally had time to look over your proposal and I think it's a great idea. I'd like to start small with two hours a week. One on Wednesday evenings one on Saturday mornings. We'll see how everything shapes up with enrollment and your own schedule at ABT before we make anything permanent or expand. And since it's an adult class, the pay will be a little higher than what you receive for your children's class. Does that work for you?"

"Oh, wow. Yes, that works!" They quickly went over a few more details then ended the call.

Keith sat there stunned. He wondered what god he'd pleased to receive such a waterfall of good fortune. A grant and two additional classes in one day? He flopped back on the bed. His finances were improving. He had a man he liked so much that just the thought of him made his heart race. And he was on the path to becoming the principal dancer for the Altea Ballet Theater. Keith grinned. The system was set up against him. But he'd known all along if he just worked hard he could make it on his own without relying on a Patron for help.

********

Shiro pulled up to the ballet studio where Keith practiced. His plans had all been put into place. The grant money had been paid out, the door to Keith's apartment had been replaced and his heater repaired. Keith would now have some of the financial strain taken off his shoulders. And Shiro could relax knowing that his apartment was a little more secure and comfortable. The house he'd asked Ryner to buy was also ready. But Shiro hesitated in taking Keith there. He wanted to tell him the truth rather than extending his ruse. He planned to think it over for a few days before he decided.

This morning, he'd called Keith and asked did he want to meet him and his daughter for an early dinner. Keith had readily agreed. He wasn't worried about Risa spilling any secrets, she was too young to understand what her father did for a living. He looked to the back seat where Risa sat safely buckled in. "Stay here, okay?"

After Risa nodded, Shiro got out of the car. A quick glance behind him confirmed the dark sedan in place two spaces back. He buttoned his coat to block out the chilly winter air as he waited for Keith to come out of the rehearsal hall.

A few minutes later, Keith walked out with a group of dancers. When he spied Shiro he said goodbye and raced over to him. He jumped up and Shiro caught him around the waist.

Keith laughed. "Woah, nice catch. Maybe you should have been a dancer too," he teased.

"No way. I'm not light enough on my feet." Shiro continued to hold Keith up. He was slightly heavy, but Shiro enjoyed having him in his arms too much to let him go. "You seem excited. Should I be flattered it's because you're happy to see me or is it because of the news you said you wanted to tell me about?"

"Both? Although I think my good news might have the edge on you."

Shiro pretended to wince. "Ouch."

Keith laughed and gave him a quick kiss to take away the sting of his teasing. "You'll feel the same when you hear." He paused for a second. "Remember that arts grant I told you about?"

"Yes. The Marmora Foundation, right?"

"That's the one." He paused for a moment. "I got it! Even better, it was more than I was expecting."

"Congratulations! You deserve it."

"Thank you. I celebrated by writing out a check for two months’ worth of rent," he said with a laugh.

Shiro smiled, captivated by Keith's ecstatic expression. Now wasn't the time to tell him the truth. He wanted Keith to enjoy this and not spoil it by having to admit who he was just yet. He would tell him later. "Risa is excited to have dinner with you. She thinks it's a special part of being your student. I think tonight we should tell her Daddy and Master Kogane are hand-holding type friends since she'll be seeing a lot more of you outside of the studio from now on."

Keith looked guilty and immediately slid down. "Oh! I probably shouldn't have jumped on you like that." He tried to peer into the car windows, but they were too darkly tinted.

"Don't worry about it. Risa loves you. At home all I hear is how amazing Master Kogane is."

Shiro opened the front passenger door for Keith to slide in. Before he walked around to the driver's side he looked back towards the studio and saw the ballet director standing there watching them. She of course knew exactly who he was. Shiro's heart pounded as he realized how close he'd come to having his ruse uncovered. He shook his head sharply at the director. Luxia nodded, understanding that she was not to approach. That small disaster averted, he went around and got in the driver's seat to take the two people he most cared about to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you help me with something?"

Shiro exited out of the newspaper he'd been reading on his data pad and set the tablet on Keith's kitchen table. He looked at his lover, who stood at the barre in a slouchy red sweatshirt cutoff just above the waist, black tights and dance shoes. The Private Patron's Performance was tonight and he'd been doing light exercises to warm up. "Of course, anything."

Keith smiled, mischief dancing in his eyes. He curled a finger at Shiro, beckoning him over. "Come here."

Shiro rose and joined his lover across the room at the barre.

"Stand right here."

He moved as directed, letting Keith position him in front of one of the mirrors.

"Perfect," Keith said. Putting a hand on Shiro's chest, Keith raised his right leg high in the air. He brought it all the way up until his toes were above Shiro's head, his calf resting against Shiro's chest. Keith's flexibility and strength was such that the move appeared effortless.

"Hold my leg, just there."

Keith took Shiro's hand and guided him to grip the bottom of his calf as he leaned further into him.

"I need help stretching."

 Shiro swallowed hard. "Okay."

Keith smiled a wicked grin. He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and rose up onto the ball of his left foot. When he moved, he rubbed his groin against Shiro. He was just shy of being erect and Shiro's body responded in kind. But Keith didn't acknowledge their mutually building arousal.

"Auditions for the Firebird are close. I have to make sure my flexibility is at its peak."

Shiro looked into the mirror at Keith's body stretched out in a perfect standing split. "I think your flexibility is perfect."

"Of course. But every little bit helps." Keith slowly lowered his leg, then turned and put his back to Shiro. "Here, hands on my waist."

Still following wherever Keith led, Shiro held him where he'd indicated. Keith stretched his arms above his head in a graceful arc. His back curved slightly and his ass brushed Shiro's steadily hardening cock. Shiro started to step forward but Keith stopped him.

"No, don't move." He swept his arms down until they were positioned in front of his hips. He held the position for several long moments, watching them in the mirror as he stood there with his ass snugly fit into Shiro's groin.

Then Shiro nearly lost it. Because Keith bent perfectly in half, head to his calves, palms to the floor. His ass pressed hard against Shiro's cock.

"Keith-." he bit out.

"Almost finished."

Shiro groaned. He was so hard he could barely think straight. Without planning to, he spread his legs slightly so he could plant his feet more firmly, and thrust forward with his hips. The abrupt movement made Keith rock forward.

"Oof!" He raised his head slightly and looked over his shoulder. "Shiro, what the hell?"

"My mistake. I was stretching too."

"Stretching what, exactly?"

Shiro had to think. "Umm... my hip flexor."

Keith straightened and turned to face him. "That's not even close to how you would stretch those muscles."

Shiro gave him his best puppy dog expression. "I'm sorry?"

Keith tried to keep a stern face, but he ended up smiling. "Hmmm... I suspect you found out my nefarious plan to seduce you."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, bringing him in close for a kiss. "You weren't even a little bit subtle," he whispered against his lips.

"Shoot," Keith said with a pout.

"If it makes you feel better, your plan worked. I'm seduced."

"That's because you're easy."

Shiro picked Keith up and tossed him over his shoulder to carry him over to the bed. "I'm not easy. You're just irresistible. And I love ... being with you." He started to playfully toss Keith on the bed, but remembering how lumpy and thin that mattress was, set him down gently instead.

Keith lay back on his elbows and looked up at Shiro. "I love ... being with you, too."

Shiro joined him on the bed. "It makes me very happy to hear you say that." He started to lean down for a kiss, but Keith rose up and pushed him down onto his back.

"I have to leave for the theatre in an hour and I know exactly what I want. So lay back and let me do it."

Shiro's eyes went wide. "Okay."

Keith gave him that same wicked grin from earlier, then moved to kneel in between his legs. He unbuckled the leather belt at Shiro's waist and opened his pants.

"Raise your hips."

Shiro obeyed and Keith tugged his pants and briefs down to mid-thigh. Then he pushed Shiro's white button down out of the way, bent his head and took his cock into his mouth.

"Aaah!" Shiro shouted once before he looked down at the dark head between his thighs. The pleasure was so sudden and intense and he'd already been so worked up from Keith's "stretching" that it wasn't long before Shiro's cock was throbbing inside Keith's hot, wet mouth. He slid his hands into that silky black hair, lightly tugging to get his lover's attention.

"Baby..." Shiro trailed off, his hips rolling up to slide his cock further down Keith's throat as his lover slipped a hand between his legs to fondle the heavy weight of his sac. Shiro groaned and started again. "If you wanted anything else you're going to have to stop."

Keith ignored him and kept sucking, taking Shiro right to the edge before he finally stopped. He pulled off Shiro's dick and looked up at him with his lips rosy and wet.

"I told you to let me do what I wanted." He crawled up Shiro's body, letting their erections rub together when he stretched out on top of him. "Such a bossy accountant," he said before he pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Keith rolled off the bed and Shiro reached for him, trying to bring him back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just taking off these tights and getting what we need," he said with a soft laugh.

Shiro blushed hot at the teasing, but he didn't care. He wasn't ashamed of his need for his lover. Once Keith grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand, and peeled off his tights, he climbed back onto the bed and prepared them both. Shiro was still fully dressed, his pants and briefly simply down around his thighs. His fists clenched in the sheets as Keith straddled his lap and sank down on his length. Keith's head fell back and a moan slipped from his throat.

" _Yes_ ," he whispered as he rose up, the tight sheath of his ass dragging along Shiro's cock. "This is what I wanted."

Shiro watched in awe as Keith rode him, his stomach taut beneath the hem of the sweatshirt, the muscles in his thighs flexing as he rose and fell again and again. He had to touch this beautiful creature that had graced his life with his presence. He smoothed his hands up to grip Keith's hips, holding and guiding him as he rocked in his lap. Keith brought his head back up to gaze down at Shiro. A soft smile curled his lips.

"I see a secret in your eyes."

"A secret?"

"Yes. One big one." He leaned down to whisper in Shiro's ear. "I know what it is."

Shiro's fingers reflexively tightened on Keith's hips and a touch of fear traced down his spine, thinking that Keith knew who he was.

"I hope you'll tell me soon," Keith continued. "Because I want to say it back to you."

Shiro relaxed slightly. Keith wasn't talking about the secret of his true identity. Keith grasped Shiro's hand and brought it to his cock. Shiro immediately wrapped his hand around the hot length and started to stroke.

Keith's breath hitched in his chest before he spoke again. "Tell me when we're not sweaty and half-naked. Promise?"

"I promise. I'll tell you everyth-."

Keith turned his head and cut him off with a kiss. He kept moving, riding Shiro faster and faster, while Shiro stayed on pace stroking his lover's cock. The heat rose between them, their muscles strung tight and skin sweaty. Shiro wrapped his free arm around Keith's waist, holding him as close as possible. The hot length in his hand grew more and more slick as Keith turned his head, again whispering in Shiro's ear.

"I want to feel you, Shiro. I want to make you come. Tell me.." He paused on a gasp. "Tell me what I have to do."

Shiro momentarily closed his eyes, overcome at how _giving_ his lover was. "Sit up." He took his arm from around Keith's waist allowing him to rise over him again. "Let me see you, all of you." Shiro watched as Keith pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Once he was completely nude, Shiro ran his eyes over his lover, taking in his slim torso, smooth skin, and lean muscles. "You're so beautiful. Even more gorgeous than when you're on stage."

Keith's lips curled up in a slow grin. "I'll have to dance for you in private one day."

Shiro didn't respond to that, he didn't know if he'd be able to survive his own private performance. He let go of Keith's cock, instead guiding the younger man to grasp himself. Keith caught on quick, taking over, his hand sliding up and down his slick length. Shiro smoothed his palms up and down his lover's thighs, watching as Keith rode him, taking him in deep and hard as he stroked himself off. His body gleaming with sweat, Keith arched his spine, throwing his head back. His ass clenched tight on Shiro's cock just as his pearly release spilled over his fist. And that was all Shiro needed, watching and feeling his beautiful lover reach his climax. He thrust his hips up, again and again, making Keith cry out each time. Shiro's cock throbbed and pulsed, spine tingling as his orgasm rushed through him, taking over his body in waves of pleasure as he came deep inside his lover.

His heart was still racing, breath heavy and dragging in his chest when Keith collapsed against him. They lay there, chests pushing together as they caught their breath.

Eventually, Keith stirred, sliding to Shiro's side. "I have to leave for the theater soon." He paused for several heartbeats. "I wish you could come."

Shiro trailed his fingers down the delicate curve of his lover’s spine. "I have to work." He kept his response as brief as possible to make sure that he didn't outright lie. He did have to work, but he could have rescheduled.

The real reason he wasn't going to Keith's performance tonight was because if he did, his secret would be out. Nearly all of the Patrons there knew him by sight. And if they were seen together, which they would be in the post-performance cocktail hour, one of them would naturally say something and Keith would know the truth. He didn't want him to find out that way.

"I know." Keith turned his head and kissed the bottom of Shiro's jaw. "I just hate those performances. I'd feel better knowing you were in the audience."

 _Tell him. Just tell him now_ Shiro thought. He wanted to. But fear stopped him. He couldn't lose this. Couldn't give up having Keith pressed warmly against him in the afterglow of lovemaking, or his teasing, or the quiet times they spent together. He needed more time to solidify their relationship before he came clean. He stayed quiet.

"Make me another promise?"

"Yes."

"You'll come to the next one."

Shiro nodded. "I will. I'll be there." The patronage performances were every two months. He would have definitely told Keith his secret by then and hopefully, they would still be together.

*******

Later that evening, Keith walked into the theater relaxed and at ease. He would get through this performance then he was going home to his boyfriend. A real lover, not one who paid for his company. He shrugged off the long cable knit duster he was wearing and tossed it over one of the chairs in the dressing room. Humming to himself, he pulled on the costume he'd selected for tonight: white tights with a loose, sleeveless white shirt tucked into them. 

As usual, Luxia stood behind the check-in table with a clipboard. "And who is your Patron?" she asked as Keith plucked a white ribbon from the pile.

"I don't have a Patron," Keith said with a hint of smugness slipping into his tone. "But I do have a boyfriend named Shiro and that means I'm unavailable."

Luxia's big eyes glinted but she didn't say anything. She wrote something on her clipboard, then nodded at him to proceed past.

Keith grinned and cheekily flicked the ribbon at her. He went to warm up, although he was already nicely loose and limber.

********

After the performance, Keith stood in the lobby nursing a glass of champagne. He felt more comfortable staying after and conversing with his friends since he didn't have to worry about any Patrons trying to woo him. His fingers toyed with the white ribbon around his neck. On the one hand, he hated that he needed a sign that he belonged to someone else to get people to back off. On the other, no matter what people thought, _he_ knew that the white ribbon wasn't a sign that someone owned him. _His_ white ribbon meant that he was in a relationship.

A tall, slim man with long, pure white hair approached. He nodded at the ribbon around Keith's throat, an oddly smug smile on his thin lips.

"I see Shirogane managed to catch you after all." The man looked around the lobby. "Where is he tonight?"

Keith frowned, off put by this man who spoke to him as though they already knew each other. "Who?"

"Shirogane. He is your Patron is he not? I assumed so since he was so interested in your last performance."

Keith's spine stiffened. "I don't have a Patron. I'm _dating_ Shiro Holgersson."

This time it was the other man's brow that creased in confusion. "Tall man, white forelock and a scar across the bridge of his nose? Synth-Metal arm?"

Keith froze at that description, his fingers tightening around the delicate glass he held. "Yes."

"My love." The Patron's voice dripped with regret and sympathy that didn't quite ring true. "That's Takashi Shirogane. Not Shiro Hogoson or whatever name he gave you. Takashi is the head of the Shirogane family, as well as the Black Lion Corporation. He rules Altea Northwest and sits on the Oligarchy Council for all of Altea."

Blood rushed in Keith's ears nearly drowning out the white-haired man's words. He sat the glass in his hand down before he snapped the delicate stem and spilled champagne everywhere. "Are you sure?"

"I know that Shirogane likes to keep out of the lime light, but there can only be one man with those distinctive features? Don't you agree?"

Stunned and too furious to speak, Keith didn't bother to respond. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the lobby. He had questions and he would get his answers directly from Shiro himself.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen minutes later, Keith got out of a cab. He was polite enough to the driver as he paid his fare. But when he stood on the sidewalk staring up at the giant skyscraper in front of him, his fury came rushing back.

He'd told the driver he wanted to go to the Black Lion Corporation. The driver had asked which building, so Keith gambled and said the headquarters. The driver had brought him here, to a huge tower of steel and black glass. Metal sculptures of winged lions guarded the entrance. Keith sneered at the inanimate beasts as he strode into the lobby.

Inside was just as ostentatious as he expected. The floor was glossy black marble shot through with veins of silver and white. The lobby soared up into an atrium several floors high. There was another statue of a lion to Keith's right. This one stood on a giant pillar and looked as though it were crafted from obsidian. Keith didn't even want to hazard a guess if the creature's yellow eyes were real jewels or not. It pissed him off that it was a possibility that they might be.

In the center of the lobby there was a huge, circular receptionist desk. An elegantly dressed woman sat towards the section of the circle facing the doors. At the other end were two men in suits. From the looks of them, they were clearly security guards.

Keith marched over to the desk, moving so fast his duster flared out behind him. "I'm here to see Takashi Shirogane."

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked. Her tone made it clear that she assumed he didn't.

"No, I don't have an appointment. But I need to see him."

The receptionist gave him a tight, frigidly polite smile. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. If you could tell me the nature of your visit to Black Lion Corporation, I'll leave a message for the appropriate department and someone will get back with you."

Keith was already on a short fuse, and he didn't have time for this. "Listen," he snapped. The security beefs stirred as his voice rose but Keith didn't care. "You call Shiro right now and tell him Keith Kogane is here. I'll wait."

One of the security guards got up and approached the receptionist. He looked at Keith, then leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she got on the phone.

"I have Keith Kogane here to see Mr. Shirogane. Yes, I'll hold."

Keith stood there, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the receptionist, the security guard, and that fucking gigantic black lion while he waited. It was less than a minute before her eyebrows were shooting up in surprise again at whatever was said on the other end of the line. She settled herself as she hung up the phone. This time when she spoke to Keith her voice was warm and courteous. "You can go right up, Mr. Kogane."

Her change in demeanor erased any doubt that Keith had the wrong Shiro. She pressed a button under her desk and an elevator door to his left slid open. Keith walked over and stepped inside. He noted there was only one floor. He pressed the button and the doors slid closed. The elevator rose with a smooth whoosh, whisking him straight to the top floor. When he stepped out, another employee was waiting for him.

"Mr. Kogane, right this way."

He followed the short, older man across a wide expanse to a door. He opened it and stepped aside for Keith to enter. Keith's eyes went straight to Shiro. He stood in the middle of a huge office, a wary expression on his face.

Keith looked around, letting it sink in that _this_ was who Shiro was. He took in the entire wall of floor to ceiling windows, the steel shelves filled with books, statues and awards, the huge desk and leather armchair. There was a bank of TV monitors that showed news from across Altea, what looked like a full bar and another fucking lion. This one was poised as though it were about to launch forward and bring down hunted prey. There wasn't an accountant in the world who had an office this nice.

Shiro finally broke the silence. "You coming to me here means you found out the truth."

Keith snapped his gaze back to Shiro. "The truth isn't something that I should have had to _find out_."

"I'm sorry. I planned to tell you soon. I wanted to-."

"Shut up!" Keith cut him off. "You lied to me about everything. Is Risa even your daughter or did you use some poor kid to get close to me?"

"Risa is actually my daughter and I am a single parent. Her mother died giving birth to her. It's just been us and my mother for a long time."

"Don't." Keith's face, his entire body flushed hot with anger. "Don't try to make me feel sorry for you."

"I'm not. I simply wanted to share our history."

"You should have shared that a long time ago. Just like you should have shared that your name isn't Shiro Holgersson, it's Takashi Shirogane and you run this fucking region!" Keith yelled so loud it burned his throat. The blood was rushing in his ears again and he could barely see, hardly _think_ he was so furious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I knew how you felt about Patrons."

Keith froze. He hadn't even thought about that he'd been so furiously laser-focused on Shiro's lie about who he was. But if Shiro was a Patron of ABT that meant... "You. The grant and the building repairs and the extra classes I'm teaching were all from you?" 

"The grant and the repairs were me. I didn't have anything to do with the ballet sport class."

Keith felt sick. "You made me a goddamn prostitute against my will! You had no right!" He stormed over to the desk and picked up the first thing his hand touched, a heavy crystal paperweight. He whipped around and threw it with all the force he could summon directly at Shiro. He ducked and the paperweight smashed into the wall behind him. Dust and shards of glass burst into the air. Shiro straightened and stared at him in shock. Keith glared back.

The door opened and another one of those tall body guards stepped into the office.

"Sir!"

Shiro shook his head, putting a hand up to stop the man in the doorway. "It's okay, Ulaz. We're fine."

"No. We're not fine," Keith spat. "We're _finished_. I don't ever want to see you again."

Keith stormed back across the office, rage burning in every fiber of his being as he swept past the tall guard and out the door. Shiro had lied. Shiro was a Patron. Shiro wasn't a simple accountant, he was the ruler of Altea Northwest. Angry tears blurred his vision and Keith bumped into a desk as he stormed back towards the elevator. He didn't want to let the tears fall, but he had to blink so he could see. When he did, the hot tears fell against his will, scorching his cheeks.

His hand shook as he raised it to push the glowing purple button to call the elevator. He'd loved Shiro and he'd thought the other man loved him too. But he didn't. Not if he'd spent _weeks_ lying about who he was. The elevator quickly arrived and Keith stepped inside, hurriedly pushing the down button. He had to get out of there. Thankfully the elevator returned him to the first floor just as fast and smooth as it had taken him to the man that he'd _thought_ he knew.

********

After Keith stormed off, Shiro got on the phone and made a quick call. "Nothing has changed. Stay with him."

Once he had confirmation that Keith would be guarded, he slowly walked over to the office window, waiting for Keith to emerge from the building. He didn't harbor any hope that Keith would change his mind and come back. Not after seeing the rage and betrayal on his face. Shiro knew he should have come clean. But he'd been afraid that if he did, he would lose Keith. And now exactly what he'd feared had come to pass. His lover had stormed out of his life.

It hurt, especially after seeing the proof of how much Keith accepted him. When he'd stepped into his office, Shiro had immediately noted that he was dressed all in white - the color meant to signify to other Patrons that a dancer wasn't available. The white ribbon had still been tied in a bow around his neck. Shiro didn't want to be Keith's Patron, he never had. But even knowing that his dancer was furious with him, seeing that white ribbon and knowing that Keith was _his_ , was committed to _him_ had thrilled him deeply, all the way to his soul.

Keith finally burst out of the building. There was usually a bank of cabs circling the block so he didn't have to wait long for one to pull up once he strode to the curb and raised his hand. Before he got in, Keith yanked the white ribbon free from his neck and angrily tossed it behind him. He didn't bother to look back to see where it went, he just got in the cab and shut the door. The cab pulled away, quickly merging into traffic and becoming indistinguishable from all the rest. A nondescript black car followed after it.

Shiro continued to stare down at the world below him even after the cars were gone. He watched the abandoned ribbon. Caught by the wind, it danced and twirled in the air, sailing high, dropping low, then skipping along the sidewalk until finally, it disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days after Keith learned he'd been tricked and lied to by the man he'd given more of himself to than he had anyone else, Keith was in the studio. At least here things were good.

He'd just completed his first Ballet Sport Exercise class. It had gone well. The class consisted of adults at various levels of knowledge and fitness. Keith had made sure to give everyone attention, seeing that they all got a good workout. Everyone had left with sweaty yet smiling faces, excited to return for the next class.

Now Keith went around the studio, starting his closing duties. Whether the class was children or adults there were always things left behind. Florona's office was already locked as she'd gone for the night, but Keith still had to turn off the lights in the back. He also had to clean the mirror and take out the trash. He heard the door open and looked up, regretting not locking it after the last student left.

Keith's lips thinned in anger when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here, Mr. Shirogane?" The use of that name was deliberate. Shiro felt too intimate to use any longer.

"I wanted to talk."

"I think we said everything we needed to say the other night."

"No. You talked. I didn't get to say much. I'd like to speak now."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

"I lied. I'm not denying that. But I did it for one reason only. I knew you wouldn't give us a chance if you knew who I was. I'd spoken with an associate and he made it clear that you never had any intention of accepting a Patron. I just ... I just wanted to see if we could hit it off if we came together as two men who were attracted to one another. If you hadn't expressed any interest for coffee or if there hadn't been a spark between us that first date I wouldn't have pursued it. I wanted our relationship to be based on mutual attraction."

"And the grant, and building repairs you did? You know, the types of things Patrons do?"

"I just wanted to help you. You deserved the grant for how hard you worked and the door was for your safety."

"Still, they were patronage gifts even if I didn't ask for them. So, I guess I owe you." Keith uncrossed his arms. "I'll dance for you now. Then I won't owe you anything. That is if you don't mind that there aren't any costumes or set designs."

Clearly frustrated, Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "I've loved watching you dance since the first moment I saw you on stage. I don't need any props to enjoy seeing you perform. But that's not what I expect from you."

"Why not? You were my Patron, even though I didn't realize it. I'll do this because it's what you paid for, right? Twenty-five thousand dollars to watch me dance and for the use of my body."

"That's not true," Shiro said.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Twenty-five thousand plus the _quarter million_ you paid for my apartment building ... to watch me dance and for the use of my body." His nostrils flared in anger. He'd looked up the sale of his building after learning who Shiro really was and been stunned when he saw the amount spent. Spending that kind of money just because he could, because he wanted to possess him like a piece of art made Keith feel sick. And it served to illustrate the ridiculously uneven playing fields they were on. Keith could dance and teach every night for the next fifty years straight and he'd never have that kind of money.

"Keith, I swear that's not why I made those transactions."

Keith ignored his comment because it was a lie and gestured at a folding chair. "Have a seat." Once Shiro slowly went and sat down in the chair, Keith walked over to the sound system, his heart pounding. He had a plan. He would dance for Shiro, make him crazy with want and think that he was going to give in. Then he'd boot him out on his ass. Petty as fuck, but Keith wanted his revenge for the way he'd been tricked.

He chose a sultry, bluesy tune to dance to. His performer's soul spared a moment of regret that he wasn't in a costume to match the mood of the song. Since he'd been teaching an exercise class, he'd dressed appropriately for it in tight red shorts, a slim fitting black mesh tank top, and black half-sole dance shoes with laces that were more decorative than purposeful. But no matter. He'd still get his point across.

Keith started to dance, his movements graceful, teasing. He put his back to Shiro and circled his hips in a move more suited to an exotic dancer than a classically trained one. Then he took three swift steps and leaped up, legs split in a perfectly straight line, chest arched, head thrown back. After landing on soft feet, he made his way back across to the center of the floor in a series of spins.

The song started to wind down. Keith slowly danced forward until he was standing directly in front of Shiro. He slid to the ground, one leg bent beneath him, the other gracefully extended, toes pointed. He held his hands out as though he were reaching for Shiro then let them fall to his sides, lightly touching the floor.

His chest pumping, Keith looked up at Shiro. The other man's chest moved as though he'd exerted himself just as hard. The music ended, and they stared at each other in the silence. After several moments Keith let his lip curl in a clear expression of disdain. He was about to tell Shiro his debt was paid and to get out. But Shiro spoke first.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Shiro swallowed. He got up from the chair, taking the three steps to reach Keith where he was still on the floor. "Please let me kiss you, touch you, have you."

Keith gracefully rose to his feet. He was about to say no, but Shiro was too close. When he stood he stepped directly into Shiro's body and his strong arms went around Keith's waist.

" _Please_ ," he said again.

He lowered his head for a kiss, but Keith turned his head to the side. That didn't stop Shiro. He kissed Keith's throat, down to his collarbone, where he licked up the sweat beading there. Shiro kissed his way back up Keith's throat, across his jaw and then hovered over Keith's lips.

Keith wanted to scream out his anger and rage at being betrayed. At how foolish he'd felt thinking that he was making it on his own, when in reality his good fortune wasn't earned but given. But he couldn't get the words to come. And Shiro's arms felt so damn good wrapped around him.

"Damnit," he swore, soft and bitter.

He pressed his lips to Shiro's in a kiss that was so mixed between anger and passion that Keith didn't know which he felt more. He wrapped his arms tight around Shiro's neck, one hand sliding up to grip that shock of white hair that hung over his forehead. Shiro kissed him back with just as much emotion, lips and teeth and tongue. Shiro gripped Keith's ass, bringing their hips together, showing each of them how hard and aroused they were.

Again Keith wanted to scream. But he couldn't with Shiro's tongue in his mouth. So he said nothing, just kissed and bit at Shiro's lips as the kiss went on, until Shiro spun them around and pressed him up against the mirrored wall. The barre dug into his back. Before he could complain, Shiro gripped his hips in a firm grasp and turned him to face the mirror.

"Don't move," he ordered.

Keith gripped the barre in his hands as Shiro sank to his knees. He pulled Keith's shorts down to mid-thigh, reverent hands cupping his ass before gently spreading him apart. Keith cried out as Shiro speared him with his tongue. He rose up nearly en pointe, arching his spine as Shiro devoured him with passionate gusto.

He moaned when Shiro slid a hand around to his front and gripped his cock. His thumb circled the damp head, pressing lightly against his sensitive opening before he started to stroke. After that, it was all over for Keith. There was too much sensation and emotion and his body couldn't contain it.

Keith knew he should have stopped this. He should have never let it get this far. And now it was too late. The pleasure swelled until his release crashed through him. One hand slapped onto the mirror while the other stayed clenched on the barre as Keith came in Shiro's sliding fist. Shiro kept licking and stroking, pushing him higher and higher until Keith finally couldn't take anymore. He sagged, knees buckling, body spent, sweaty hand sliding down the mirror.

Keith let his head hang low, ashamed at what he'd allowed to happen. He was so frustrated that his plan had so horribly backfired that angry tears sparked in his eyes. "Get out," he said shakily.

Shiro paused in the soft kisses he’d been pressing to the backs of Keith's thighs. "What?" he asked from his place still on the floor.

"I said get out. Get out! Get _out_!" He ended up screaming at Shiro, while staring at his own furiously wide-eyed reflection.

Shiro silently and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

Keith watched in the mirror as he swiped his suit jacket across his mouth. Then he took his handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Keith. Keith reached back to snatch it from him but didn't say anything else. Shiro finally spun on his heel and left the studio.

Once he was gone, Keith lowered his head again. He closed his eyes to block out the view of the room, but behind his lids, he could still see the devastated look on Shiro's face.

********

At home, Shiro poured himself a glass of Chateau Lafite and went out onto the balcony off his bedroom. Everything was ruined, the relationship he'd been building in ashes at his feet. He wanted to be angry at Lotor for telling Keith the truth, but he wasn't. Lotor was always going to do what was best for him and damn everyone else. But ultimately, none of this was Lotor's fault. It was no one's fault but his own. So, Shiro wasn't angry at Lotor. He was angry at himself.

He should have confessed to Keith. They could have talked about it and he could have explained everything. But he hadn't. He'd been so afraid that Keith would be furious and leave. And he'd selfishly been enjoying the chance to be with someone he cared for, to let their love grow without worrying that Keith would reject him because of who he was. Or possibly worse, knowing who he was and choosing to be with him just for what he could get.

Takashi Shirogane was powerful. He ran a multi-billion-dollar diversified corporation and was the regent for Altea Northwest. It was a heavy responsibility but he'd never shirked it. Not since the day he'd lost his father in an attempted coup by the Sendak Organization. He'd lost his arm in that attack, and his wife had died after going into early labor, leaving him with a tiny premature daughter to raise. Their marriage had been arranged and it wasn't a love match. But Shiro had never wanted to see her life cut short.

After Shiro had fought his way free, he'd managed to get a signal out to Kolivan, the leader of the Shirogane Family's shadow ops team. They'd come in and rescued him. The Sendak Organization had been reduced to rubble, all members annihilated. After emerging from surgery to replace his missing limb, Shiro had taken over his father's role. He could have stepped aside and let another family rise to power. Except that wasn't his way. Instead of stepping aside, he'd stepped up, and now Black Lion was more powerful than ever.

But all of that, CEO, regional ruler, oligarchy council member, was Takashi Shirogane. Shiro Holgersson was simply a man falling in love with his boyfriend. The name had been fake, but he and his love for Keith were real.

High up on his balcony, Shiro looked out over the grounds of his estate. His mansion sat at the top of a hill. The three-story home with two wings spread out over a lush green lawn. There was a tennis court, a lap pool, another pool designed to look like a natural cove, several gardens and gazebos, two guest houses, horse stables, a riding/jogging trail, a greenhouse and two garages.

Too angry and disgusted with himself to sip the expensive wine, Shiro gulped it down. The empty wineglass caught the softly glowing balcony light and he stared into it, letting his vision go slightly out of focus so he didn't have to see all of the _things_ that he owned. It was a lot. Shiro had hoped to share all of this, his home, his wealth, his family and his love with his dancer. Now it seemed as though he'd ruined his shot at building a life with the only man he'd ever loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading through and noticed that a big chunk of the love scene at Shiro's was missing. I've fixed it now and apologize for the error.

Nearly two months had passed since Keith kicked Takashi Shirogane out of the studio. His daughter still came to class but Shirogane hadn't appeared again. He still tried to contact Keith, leaving messages at least once a day. Keith deleted them all without reading or listening to them.

He'd considered for all of half a second returning the grant money but he wasn't stupid. There was no point in doing that and putting himself right back in the stress filled position he'd been in before when he already had the money in hand. He'd just count it as payment for services rendered. Which made him furious, but at least he was furious with paid bills and a stocked refrigerator.

Keith focused on the class he was teaching. It was time to wrap up. "Okay, class! Good work today. I'm proud of all of you." He clapped to show appreciation for their hard work. The children abandoned the barre in their standard rush to talk to each other and happily brag about how well they'd danced before running off to their parents and guardians.

Little fingers tapped Keith's leg. He looked down to see Risa at his side.

"Master Kogane, are you going to have lunch with me and my daddy again?"

Keith kneeled down to get on the little girl's level. "No, sweetheart. Your dad and I aren't friends anymore."

"Oh." Her little rosebud mouth turned down in a sad frown. "Are we still friends?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Risa! You are a wonderful friend to have and I love having you in my class. Don't ever doubt that." He gave the little girl a hug. She returned it, squeezing her chubby arms around his neck before letting go and dashing from the building.

Keith watched her go. Without consciously planning to, he went to the door and stepped outside, looking to see if Shiro had come to pick his daughter up. But it was the nanny waiting by the car while a driver sat behind the wheel. Keith abruptly turned away. Why had he even bothered coming out here? It's not like he would have run over to Shiro if he'd been the one out there waiting for Risa. His feelings toward Shiro hadn’t changed, he was still angry.

Keith snorted in disgust at himself and went back inside.

********

It was time for another patronage performance. Keith rubbed his temples, trying to stave off a headache. He didn't want to deal with this. But auditions for the production of Firebird were tomorrow. He didn't want to look bad by calling off a mandated performance and end up ruining his chances, which meant he had to go.

As he got up to get ready, he wondered if Shiro would be there. When he thought of how Shiro had watched him and then set up such elaborate plans to trap him, he grew furious all over again. His feelings of being used and betrayed weren't going away anytime soon.

Keith yanked open a drawer to look through his wardrobe choices. As he spied a particular pair of tights, an idea came to mind. If Shiro did show up tonight, there was one way to make sure he knew how Keith felt...

An hour later, Keith was backstage at ABT. He headed straight for the dressing rooms to get changed. When he was dressed in his costume for the evening, he stood in front of the mirror to look himself over. If the system wanted him to advertise himself then fine, that's what he'd do. He wore a skintight royal blue sleeveless crop top. The top left all of his abdomen bare. His tights were the same bright blue, and fit so close, when he looked at his backside in the mirror he could clearly see the defined and separated halves of his ass. The muscles of his thighs were taught beneath the fabric, and he'd skipped wearing a dancer's belt, choosing instead to wear a pair of blue briefs that left little to the imagination.

His head held high, Keith left the dressing room and walked over to the dancer's check-in table. As he approached, the company director, Luxia, stared. Her mouth dropped open and her big eyes were even wider than normal.

Keith stopped in front of the table and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Have you lost your mind? He won't allow-." she abruptly stopped and let the sentence die.

She didn't need to say anything else. Her reaction made it clear she'd known who Shiro was. "Not at all," he calmly said as he reached for a blue ribbon. Luxia stared at him hard for a few moments longer, but in the end she just pressed her lips together and checked his name off the list.

Ribbon in hand, Keith moved away to step into the rosin box. He would get through this night, spurn any of the Patrons who approached him, then focus on nothing but earning the part of the Firebird.

Two hours later, the performance was over and Keith was lingering at the cocktail party longer than he usually did. He was considering changing his mind from his earlier decision. Maybe he _should_ take a Patron. What did it matter now anyway? He'd make it clear that he wasn't available for sex. But if some rich idiot wanted to pay to keep his lights on just to call himself his Patron, he was willing to deal with them showing him off as some artistic trophy in exchange. As he deliberated, he spied the one who'd told him the truth about Shiro. The white-haired man noticed him looking and a small smile crossed his face before he came over.

"So. You're in blue again."

Keith eyed him over the rim of his champagne glass. "Yep."

"Should I apologize for telling you the truth about Shirogane?"

"No. I don't mind honesty. It's lying I don't like."

"Well, then. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lotor. I own Galra Tech."

He held his hand out. Keith switched the champagne glass to his other hand so he could accept the handshake. It was firm and confident so at least he had that going for him.

Lotor stepped closer. "Now that we're friends, can I be honest about something else?"

"What?"

"I'd love to be your Patron."

Keith didn't say anything to that. He simply took another sip of his champagne. But he didn't walk away or snap out a comment to get rid of the man like he would have before.

Lotor smiled. "Why don't you come and sit with me so we can get to know one another?" He took a step towards one of the cozy alcoves fitted with velvet love seats. 

Keith eyed the man in front of him. He was handsome. And unlike Shiro, he was honest in his intentions. Keith shrugged and decided to join him. What harm could it do to talk to the man for a few minutes?

Thirty minutes later, Keith was still with Lotor. A silly dare had him sitting on Lotor's lap after Keith had informed the man that he wasn't as light as he looked.

"Ah, I guess you're right. You are somewhat heavy."

Keith shrugged. "I told you." Lotor smiled up at him as his hand landed on Keith's thigh.

"You are magnificent," he said as he slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over Keith's leg.

Keith felt a stab of guilt as Lotor caressed him, but he shook it off. "Thank you." The touch continued, easing higher up his thigh.

"Why don't we discuss what life would be like with me as your Patron? I think you'll like what I have to offer you..."

 

********

Shiro strode into the lobby of the theatre. He'd received a call from Thace, the guard he had on Keith. Thace had informed him that Keith was there, wrapped up with another Patron. Without a second thought, Shiro had jumped into the backseat of his town car and directed Ulaz to bring him here.

Shiro scanned the crowd, looking for his dancer. He saw the color first. A bright, deep blue, the color a giant _fuck you_ to the soft, graceful white Keith had worn last time. The next thing he noticed was that Keith, _his_ Keith, was perched on someone's lap. Lotor, the man who'd told Keith the truth before he could do so himself.

Cutting through the crowd, Shiro strode directly to the two men. When he reached them he didn't speak. He just grasped Keith's wrist and yanked him off Lotor's lap. Taken by surprise, Keith stumbled against him.

"What are you doing, Shirogane?" Lotor glared up at him. "As you can clearly see, he's in blue which means he's available."

For once, Shiro didn't bother to maintain the civil facade that he always held as the head of Black Lion Corp. He tightened his hold on Keith's wrist and glared right back. "I don't give a fuck what color he's wearing. He is absolutely not available to you or anyone else." He started from the lobby, towing Keith behind him.

"What are you doing?" Keith hissed in his ear.

He obviously didn't want to make a scene in front of his company since he was keeping his voice down to a furious whisper. Shiro didn't count on that lasting long. Once they were outside, he swept Keith up into his arms, striding with him over to his town car. His bodyguard/driver was waiting next to it. Ulaz opened the back door without a word or a look at the struggling dancer in his arms. Shiro dumped Keith into the backseat and climbed in after him. He nodded and Ulaz closed the door.

Once Ulaz was in the driver's seat, Shiro gave him instructions. "I want to be home in ten minutes." Then he hit the button to raise the privacy partition. The car pulled away from the curb. Purple lights flashed at the front of the car and a muted siren sounded.

"What disgusting privilege," Keith sneered.

"Buckle your seat belt," he snapped. The car was speeding down the street as Ulaz carried out his directive. Shiro didn't say anything else. He was still too angry.

Exactly ten minutes later, the town car zoomed up the long, curved driveway of the Shirogane estate and came to a rocking stop. Shiro didn't wait for Ulaz to open the door. He opened it himself and stepped out, tugging Keith along with him. Once they were outside of the car, Shiro picked Keith up again. Now that Keith wasn't worried about appearances in front of his company members, he let loose a volley of swear words that practically burned the air as he demanded to be put down. Shiro spoke over him.

"That'll be all for the night, Ulaz. Thank you."

He and his driver had a close enough relationship that Ulaz allowed a glimmer of amusement to show in his usually stoic expression before he nodded and got back in the car to take it to the garage.

Still ignoring Keith's impressive range of curses, Shiro went up the stairs to the mansion. An efficient staff member was waiting with the door open. Shiro thanked them but didn't stop. He went straight up the staircase and down the hall to his bedroom. Once inside, Shiro kicked the door closed behind him and finally let Keith down onto his feet.

Keith stood in the middle of the room, his face red with fury. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Why do you think?"

"Our relationship is over. Are there some papers I'm supposed to sign to make it official that you're not my Patron anymore? If so, get 'em out here because like I said before, we are _done_."

"I wasn't your Patron," Shiro said from between clenched teeth.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care. I want to leave."

"I'll let you leave if you can honestly say that you didn't want me before. That you didn't see us building something before."

"The keyword is before, Shiro!" He stopped and laughed, the sound full of bitterness. "When I thought you were Shiro. But that's not who you are, _Takashi Shirogane_ ," he said, sneering the name.

"It's exactly who I am!" Shiro strode forward into Keith's space. To his credit the younger man didn't give any ground, he just glared up at Shiro without moving a muscle. Shiro dragged in a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "The person you saw every day is me. I gave you a false last name. And I lied about what I do. But everything else is one hundred percent me. Please believe me when I say that."

"How can I believe a liar?" Keith asked softly.

That hurt. And it hurt mostly because he knew it was true. He _had_ lied. But what was he supposed to do when he'd seen how Keith felt about Patrons? "Would you have given me a chance if you'd known who I was?"

"We'll never know now, will we?

"Now who isn't telling the truth? Be honest, Keith. If I'd walked up to you in the lobby of the Altean Ballet Theatre as Takashi Shirogane, would you have given me a chance?"

Keith looked away, silently staring into the distance for several seconds. When he spoke, his jaw and his voice were hard. "No."

Shiro put a finger beneath his chin, turning his head back to face him again. "Then how can you fault me for doing what I had to do so that we could have a chance?" He looked into Keith's eyes, seeing the hurt and feeling terrible for putting it there. "I had to try Keith. And I'm glad I did because I fell in love with you."

Keith shook his head. "It's too late for that."

"It's not." He dared to lean in close and brush a gentle kiss over Keith's lips. "I love you," he said again. Keith shivered, momentarily reminding Shiro that he was still dressed in his brief dancer's costume. He stroked his palm down Keith's bare arm. "I can get you something else to wear so you'll be warm."

"I don't need anything else. I'm fine in my own clothes."

Shiro looked at the crop top and tights. The blue was a beautiful color, but it hurt Shiro's heart to see it on his dancer. "You wore this to hurt me," he said.

"No. My life doesn't revolve around you, Shirogane."

"You're lying again. Unless you all of a sudden changed your mind and planned to take on a Patron."

"That was the plan," Keith said, his tone smooth as silk and cold as ice.

Shiro's nostrils flared in a sudden resurgence of anger. "What?"

"You heard me."

Shiro almost snapped that he'd pay every single one of Keith's bills ten years in advance to keep him from taking on a Patron. But that was the very thing that Keith despised. He choked the impulsive words back. "You're not getting a Patron," he said instead.

"You can't stop me. You don't own me."

"No, I don't own you. I love you and you love me."

"I loved a man who doesn't actually exist."

A muscle clenched in Shiro's jaw. Frustrated that he couldn't get Keith to understand, he surged forward and pressed another kiss to Keith's sulky mouth. “Are my kisses any different now that you know who I am?" he asked once he pulled back. Smoothing his hand down Keith's bare back, he let it settle on the curve of his ass. "Is my touch any different?"

Mulishly, Keith refused to answer. But he didn't step away from Shiro's embrace either.

Fine. If Keith wouldn't talk, Shiro would control the situation for them. He picked Keith up with an arm around his waist and carried him to the bed. After yanking the covers off the mattress, he lowered Keith to the bed. Shiro kicked off his shoes before joining him. He used his knees to wedge open Keith's thighs so he could lie between them, noting that his stubbornly silent dancer didn't give him any resistance.

"Do I feel any different?" Shiro asked as he put a hand beneath the hem of the blue crop top. His eyes were glittering with anger, but Keith raised his arms, giving the okay to remove it without speaking. Once the shirt was off, Shiro licked at the small nubs of his nipples. He trailed his fingers down Keith's sides, making him shiver. "Do you still like my touch now that you know my name is Takashi Shirogane? Do you still like my kisses? The way I worship your body?"

He kissed his way down Keith's torso, stopping when he reached the waistband of his tights. Shiro tucked his fingers into the tights and peeled them down and off. When he saw the blue briefs beneath, he went still. He was well aware that Keith usually wore a dancer's belt for modesty's sake. But tonight, he had on nothing but a pair of blue sheer mesh bikini briefs. They were so small they barely covered Keith's hips. The sight of them made Shiro want to roar in fury. He held himself in check, just barely.

"Were you going to let another man see you in these?" he bit out.

Keith bared his teeth at him, but didn't bother to speak an answer.

So furious he barely knew what he was doing, Shiro gripped the tiny underwear in both hands and ripped them apart. The fabric tearing made a loud zip of sound in the silent room, and Keith's eyes popped open wide in shock. Feeling strangely satisfied, Shiro threw the scraps of material to the floor. "I don't ever want to see you in blue again. That color is banned from your life." Shiro didn't wait for an answer to his crazed demand. Instead he bent his head and took Keith's cock into his mouth.

A deep, guttural moan came from Keith and he dropped his hand on Shiro's head, pushing him further down. Shiro succumbed to the pressure, taking Keith in until he hit the back of his throat. Keith bucked. Shiro gripped his narrow hips and held him down to the bed as he sucked him wildly, at the pace and rhythm he chose. Keith wasn't quiet anymore. He still didn't speak, but moan after moan rose in the air as his legs shifted restlessly on the bed, the fingers of one hand tightly gripped in Shiro's hair.

By the time Shiro pulled off, Keith was up on his elbows staring down at him, color high on his cheeks, hair already in disarray. Shiro deliberately stared back as he reached into the nightstand for lube. And Keith watched as Shiro poured the lube over his fingers. His nostrils flared when Shiro eased one finger, then two inside him, preparing him for what was coming. He didn't move when Shiro opened his pants, pushing them off his hips. Keith said nothing when Shiro took the lube, drizzling the silky liquid over his bare cock. He said nothing, but he spread his thighs open wide in invitation.

"Fuck." Shiro softly cursed at the sight of Keith, flushed and ready for him. He gripped his cock, holding himself in place as he pushed into his lover. "I love you," he said once he was all the way inside.

"Shut up."

Shiro wasn't deterred by that. In fact, he grinned. Keith loved him. He _knew_ he did. He wouldn't be in this bed with him if he didn't. "I love you," he said again.

"Shut. Up." Keith reached up and curled his hands in the edges of Shiro's button down. He yanked hard, ripping the shirt open, returning the favor of ruining clothes. Buttons flew across the room. Keith ran his tongue over his lip, a wild light shining in his eyes.

"If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask."

"Stop talk-."

Shiro leaned down and slammed his mouth onto Keith's, cutting him off. He started moving, sliding deep inside his lover, making Keith moan into their kiss.

Their lovemaking was usually soft and gentle. But tonight, things were vastly different. All of the hurt and anger that swirled between them spurred them both into furious, pounding sex. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's hips, his sleek muscles squeezing him hard. Shiro loved the possessive feel of Keith holding on to him so strongly. He pressed his face into Keith's throat, groaning against his skin at how good it felt to be inside him. When Keith raked blunt nails down his back, Shiro hissed at the pain. But he didn't protest. He accepted it, partly as penance for the hurt he'd caused his lover, party because it felt right in the passionate storm of their lovemaking. He gladly took the pain and in return he asked for Keith's forgiveness. Pushing himself back up, he gazed into the indigo blue of his dancer's beautiful eyes. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me."

Keith shook his head. "I can't."

"You can," Shiro said as he thrust in hard, sweat trickling down his spine. "Give us another chance. I don't want to let you go."

"Shiro..." Keith trailed off, keeping the rest of whatever he was thinking to himself. Instead, he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Shiro's neck, yanking him down into another kiss.

They kept moving together as they kissed, Keith's legs locked around Shiro's waist and Shiro thrusting forward so hard and fast that the headboard of his massive bed repeatedly slammed into the wall. Reaching down, Shiro cupped the curve of Keith's ass, his hand sliding against sweat-slick skin as he tilted Keith's hips up. The change in position helped him achieve his goal of stroking over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside his lover. Keith gasped, his body tightening around Shiro, and fingers digging into the back of his neck.

Shiro pulled back from their kiss. "Right there?" he asked in a rough whisper.

"Yes. Don't... don't stop."

"I won't... need to feel you... give me that." His mind focused on the release coiling in his gut, Shiro could only manage to speak in a jumble of unfinished sentences. The pounding sex went on and on, their bodies slapping together, bed rocking, until finally Keith came in a screaming climax, his body trembling as he held on tight to Shiro. With a shout of his own, Shiro followed. He came so hard his vision went white and his breath caught in his throat. His cock pulsed as he kept thrusting, spilling his release deep inside of his lover for the first time.

As the waves of pleasure started to ease back, Shiro held himself braced over Keith, his heart pounding, trying to get control of his racing breath. 

Keith was still shaking. He stared up at Shiro with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Shiro gently stroked the damp hair back from his forehead. "You've never felt that way before." It wasn't a question, but Keith still gave a minute shake of his head.

"I haven't either." He slowly pulled out, then rose up on his knees. There was something he wanted to see. He grasped Keith's thigh and pushed it up and out.

"Relax for me," he whispered.

Keith made a small noise, but he did as asked. He relaxed his inner muscles and some of Shiro's release spilled out of him. Shiro swallowed hard at the sight.

"That's beautiful." He reached forward, sliding his fingers through the mess.

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

Shiro stared into indigo eyes, still rubbing his fingers in the creamy spill. "You didn't stop me either." Shiro pushed a finger inside. A gasp slipped from Keith's throat before he could press his lips closed to stop it.

"Are you telling me you didn't want me to come inside you? That you didn't like it? Because I loved it. I want to do it again every night for the rest of my life." Shiro started to harden again at the thought of having Keith here in his bed, night after night. He brushed the pad of his finger over that sensitive spot that made his dancer tremble.

Keith closed his eyes, head arching back into the pillow. "Oh my god. I ..."

"What, my love? Tell me."

"I liked it."

Shiro gripped his cock, softly rubbing the head back and forth over Keith's entrance. "And?"

"I wanted it."

"I know you did, baby." Fully erect, Shiro slowly pressed back inside, his earlier release easing the way. "That's why I'm going to do it again. Right now."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Shiro awoke before Keith. They were pressed together, Shiro's chest to Keith's back, an arm resting on his hip. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Keith in his bed, something he'd wanted for a long time. But nothing was settled between them, so he didn't know if this was both the first and the last time he would get to experience this.

They'd made love, passionate explosive love, and Keith had stayed the night. That gave him hope that he could repair the damage he'd done to their relationship. On the other hand, his behavior last night had been over the top out of line and he knew it. Keith might wake up, look at him in disgust and take off without a backwards glance. Things could go either way, and he had no one to blame for this mess but himself.

His heart heavy, Shiro quietly slipped from the bed and pulled on his discarded pants from last night. His shirt was a lost cause, so he went out in the hallway bare chested. He stopped the first household staff member he came across.

"Swirn, can you please go down to the kitchen and have them send up a breakfast tray?"

"Of course, Mr. Shirogane."

The staff member went down the stairs while Shiro went to another wing of the house. As expected, his assistant was already at her desk in her large and perfectly organized office.

"Good morning," he said after knocking on the open door to announce his presence. "I need to have clothes sent over for Keith." Ryner had one question.

"Casual street clothes?"

"Yes."

She pulled out her data pad and started typing. "They'll be here within the hour."

Shiro nodded, trusting her competence. He started from the room but Ryner spoke again.

"You were photographed leaving the theatre with Keith last night."

"Damnit." He pushed a hand through his hair in frustration. Him angrily carrying a struggling Keith to his car wasn't a good look for a man who sat on the Altean Oligarchy Council.

"Don't worry," Ryner continued. "My contact gave me a heads up before the news outlet published the photo. I made it clear the Shirogane family would not be happy if that picture were to get out. It's been erased and the photog will instead be granted exclusive access to do a spread of your executive offices."

Shiro relaxed. Of course, Ryner had taken care of it. "Thank you." She nodded and Shiro left to go back to the residence wing of the house. He stopped a few doors down from his room to check on Risa. She was already up and dressed. Her nanny stood by, waiting as Risa put on her shoes. His daughter smiled when she saw him.

"Hi, Daddy!" She ran over and hugged him around the knees. "Shay is taking me to the green house to clip some flowers so I can dry them and make a klyds-." She stopped unsure of the word.

"Kaleidoscope," Shiro gently said.

"Yes! Ka-lei-do-scope." She sounded it out slowly but correctly.

"That sounds fun. Pick some extra flowers and I'll make one too."

"Okay!"

After his daughter charged from the room, full of entirely too much energy for this early in the morning, her nanny gamely following behind, Shiro returned to his own room. He reached it just as one of the kitchen staff walked up with the requested breakfast tray. Shiro opened the door, then thanked the servant and took over the tray. He stepped inside in time to see Keith sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." He settled the tray over Keith's lap. It was a beautifully set tray. French toast dusted with powdered sugar and fresh strawberries on a China plate. Sterling silver cutlery. Orange juice in a cut crystal glass and water in a silver rimmed crystal goblet.

Keith looked at the tray then up at him. "I see you've completely abandoned your regular guy persona."

Shiro sat on the bed next to him. Reaching for the cutlery, he silently cut up a slice of French toast. He speared a piece with the fork, dipped it in syrup and brought it to Keith's lips. After a moment, Keith opened and let Shiro feed him. He continued on, giving him bites of the sweetened breakfast bread and pieces of fruit. Eventually he spoke.

"If I were a regular guy I would still feed you breakfast in bed. The sheets you lay on might not be as soft. The plate that holds your food wouldn't be as expensive. And maybe I'd have to cook the breakfast myself. But I would still treat you this way. Still serve you in bed with everything I had."

Shiro fed him another bite of French Toast and a drop of syrup spilled onto Keith's lip. Before he could lick it away, Shiro brought his thumb up and brushed the spot clean. He looked into the deep blue of Keith's eyes. "I would still treasure you, just as I always have."

Keith's expression softened and he leaned into Shiro's touch. Hope blooming bright in his chest, Shiro started to move in for a kiss. But at the last moment, Keith turned away.

"I'm full. And I want a shower."

With a disappointed sigh, Shiro moved the tray so Keith could rise from the bed. He waved towards a set of double doors at the other end of the large room. "The bathroom is through there. Fresh towels should be laid out and there's soap and shampoo in the shower. Your clothes will be here when you get out."

"Thanks."

Keith strode across the room gloriously naked. Shiro watched him move with that loose-limbed dancer's grace until he disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Then he sighed again, grabbed clothes from the closet, and went to get cleaned up in one of the guest suites.

********

After a hot shower in the nicest bathroom he'd ever been in, Keith walked out to see that there were indeed clothes for him on Shiro's remade bed. The sales tags had already been removed but the clothes were clearly new. There were even briefs, socks and boots. Keith dressed in the skinny black jeans and dark gray slouchy sweater. Whoever had picked these clothes clearly knew his style preferences. He was zipping up the black boots when Shiro came in. Keith stood.

"I'm leaving. Is there someone here who can call me a cab?"

"One of my drivers will take you home," Shiro said from just inside the doorway.

Keith firmed his jaw. He'd take the clothes because it was too cold to wear his blue costume from last night home, but he couldn't keep accepting things from Shiro. "No. A cab is fine."

"Keith..." Shiro paused for a moment. "I've had a guard on you since we first started dating. Thace was with you last night. It's how I knew you went onstage in that." He nodded at the crumpled blue material Keith held.

"You did what?"

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. "You know who I am. Yes, I'm rich and powerful, but that only means that there are people out there who want to take what I have. And they aren't afraid to use force to do it. It's happened before. It's how I lost my wife, my father and my arm. I have security on the people who matter to me at all times. Both to keep you safe, and to make sure that you aren't used as a way to black mail me. I won't apologize for that."

Keith relented. "Fine." He started from the room. Shiro put a hand out to stop him.

"Before you go. Will you think about what I said last night? About why I did what I did?"

Keith looked up at Shiro. "I'll think about it."

Shiro nodded once. "Thank you."

He turned and led the way downstairs. Keith followed, looking around as they walked. He hadn't taken much in last night considering how fast Shiro had hustled them to his bedroom. Now he saw that this place was massive. And he was no interior decorator, but he could easily see that all of the paintings and rugs and furniture couldn't be found at your average home goods store. He wasn't intimidated, because he'd never wanted anything like this. But now that he knew Shiro's true identity, he realized that this was the type of environment he'd always thought the other man belonged in.

Outside a car was waiting in the driveway. Shiro waved the driver off when he went to get out of the car, and opened the back door for Keith himself.

"Have a good day and good luck at your auditions."

Keith simply nodded and tucked himself into the warm interior of the car. Shiro shut the door and the sedan smoothly drove off. Keith noticed his bag was on the seat next to him. He rifled through it and saw everything he'd taken with him to the theatre last night. He looked up front to the man behind the wheel.

"So, you're Thace."

"Yes."

"And you're a snitch."

"I'm an employee who reports back to his boss."

Keith rolled his eyes at that, but he wasn't going to argue with the man for doing as his boss had ordered. "Thanks for bringing my bag from the theatre," he said as he stuffed his costume from last night into the main opening.

"You're welcome."

They were silent for the rest of the ride to Keith's apartment.

****

Later that afternoon, Keith stood nervously waiting to go on stage. Today were the auditions for roles in The Firebird. He should be ready. He'd practiced for hours, watched old performances to study the masters, and come dressed in flame-red tights, his chest bare so that there was nothing to look at but his body and movements. But he felt off. His emotions were still high after his night with Shiro and the energy he felt under his skin was all wrong for dancing the role of a fragile bird.  The curtain pulled back and a smiling assistant peeked around it to look at him.

"They're ready for you, Keith."

He nodded and stepped through the curtain. There were several people sitting in the first row of seats past the orchestra pit, the company director, choreographer, and the costume designer. They silently waited for him to get started.

"I'm Keith Kogane and I'm auditioning for the role of the Firebird."

Luxia nodded. "Please begin."

The pianist began and so did Keith. Unfortunately, five steps into his audition and it already felt like he was failing. Luxia rapped her knuckles on the arm rest of her chair. The music stopped. Keith stumbled to a halt and looked at the panel in confusion.

"Mister Kogane. Do not waste our time. Either dance the role as you mean to dance it or leave the stage and accept a role in the corps."

Keith sucked in a deep breath. He couldn't dance the role the way others had before him. Not right now. But he could take the sparks of anger at Shiro's lies and the entire patronage system and use them to power his performance. He slowly let out the breath he was holding, and nodded at the pianist.

When the music restarted he leaped into his first steps with power. His movements were still sharp and bird like, but they were the strong sweeps of a hawk rather than the delicate fluttering of a sparrow. He attacked each spin and jump, snapping his arms out as though he were swooping and soaring through the air like a bird of prey.

When he mimed taking the fruit from the tree he didn't simply take a bite, he pretended he was ripping the fruit's flesh apart with a sharp beak. Since he wasn't dancing with a partner he had to bring it to a close. He ended by throwing the pretend fruit directly at the panelists and struck a predatory pose: en pointe, arms sharply held above his head, chin lowered.

Finally, he relaxed and stood in first position. His chest was heaving with his racing breaths as he looked at each of their faces. The choreographer looked excited, leaning out of her chair like she was about to get up and rush at Keith. The costumer looked stunned, and Luxia... Her spine was as ramrod straight as ever, but she sat back in her chair with the most satisfied expression on her face.

"Thank you, Mister Kogane."

Keith bowed and left the stage.

****

 

Nervous chatter filled the green room as the dancers huddled around waiting to hear the results of the auditions. Keith stood off by himself, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to believe that from the judges’ reactions he'd won the role. But he knew his interpretation of the Firebird was so different it might not be anything they wanted to bring to the stage. Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Ten minutes later, the door creaked open and the same assistant from before stood there.

"Results are posted."

Everyone rushed through the door to the bulletin board in the hallway. Keith approached the board slowly, making his way through the crowd of dancers, some smiling some crying. He looked at the top of the list

Role                     Dancer

Firebird               Keith Kogane

Keith's entire body shook with a shudder of relief. He'd done it. The role was his.

"Keith."

He turned to see Luxia standing a few feet away. She beckoned him over.

"I want you to perform the role you won with all of the power and emotion that I saw today. Our production of the Firebird will be built around your interpretation."

Keith nodded. "Yes, madam."

"However, I hope that you don't let that emotion fester in your life outside the theatre."

"I don't understand," Keith said with his forehead creased in a frown.

"You do. He made a mistake. But don't push away the man whose arms I saw you leap into full of joy and love, without giving him a chance to correct that mistake."

Keith stared at her, stunned. It was beyond odd enough to be getting relationship advice from the company director and he didn’t know how to respond.

"Go home, rest, and think. I'll see you tomorrow for the first day of rehearsal."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Keith sat at home on his couch brooding. Or rather, he was doing as Shiro had asked and Luxia had commanded him to do, thinking about his relationship with Shiro. He'd been angry that Shiro had lied to him and rightly so. Yes, Shiro had given them a chance to get to know one another. But the reasons behind the lie didn't excuse it. But... people made mistakes.

Should Keith stay mad at him forever? Or give him a second chance? He knew that this would all be moot if he didn't love Shiro. And once the fire of his anger had cooled, he knew that the man he'd fallen in love with was real. Shiro might have been able to give him a fake name, but there was no way he could have faked everything about his personality.

This was tough. Keith sighed and stretched his legs out on the couch. Out of habit he did his ankle strengthening exercises, spelling out the letters of the alphabet with his foot. Was he A - he formed the letter with his foot - cutting off his nose to spite his face as Luxia had said? Or B - standing by his principles? He didn't like the patronage system. That hadn't changed. Could he make an exception if the person was someone he really wanted to be with?  And if he did, would he be okay to just move on if Shiro found another dancer he wanted to offer his patronage to and ended their relationship?

His phone rang. He rolled his head to look down at his phone on the coffee table. The screen lit up a glowing blue. The number was unfamiliar but he recognized the name attached to it: Takashi Shirogane. His heart thumped as he reached for the phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Keith, hi. I'm glad you answered. I won't ask to come up into your space. But perhaps you can come down and speak with me? Just for a few moments."

His heart thumping again, Keith agreed to Shiro's request, faster than he would have thought. "Okay. Give me just a minute." He ended the call and got up to stuff his feet into shoes and toss on his duster before going downstairs.

Shiro was waiting for him next to the same dark town car from the other night. The windows were tinted, but Keith assumed there was a driver behind the wheel. His arms crossed over his chest, he stopped in front of Shiro. "Hey."

"I was wrong," Shiro abruptly said.

The sudden announcement threw Keith. "What?"

"I was wrong," Shiro repeated. "I was one hundred percent wrong in my deception. I should have come to you and introduced myself as Takashi Shirogane. If I was uncomfortable meeting you at the theatre, I could have arranged to meet you somewhere else. But I should have told you from the beginning who I was. I should have said, _Hello. I'm Takashi Shirogane. I've seen you dance and I think you're beautiful both on stage and off. Would you like to have coffee with me?_

I should have told you that I wanted to get to know you. And I should have given you the choice to decide whether or not you wanted to pursue a relationship with me with all of the facts out there in the open. I thought my plan..." He stopped. "I thought my _lie_ was the only way. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

They stood there with several inches between them, close enough for the edges of their coats to touch in the wind. A sudden sharp gust forced Keith forward another step closer.

"What do you want from me?" That was what he didn't understand. Why was Shiro working so hard to win him over when he could have anyone in the city? Hell, he was willing to bet that more than half the dancers in his company would gladly give themselves to Shiro, regardless of whether they already had a Patron or not.

"I want a future with you," Shiro answered.

Keith scoffed and looked away. "Yeah? For how long? You want to keep me like a pet until you see another dancer that you want to patronize?"

Shiro stepped into the last bit of space that separated them. "My god, I'm ... I'm an idiot. Keith, I don't want to be your Patron. I know I stepped wrong with the grant and the building purchase, but I've never wanted to be your Patron. I want you as my lover and eventually, _hopefully_ , as my husband."

At that, Keith looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

"Yes. I don't want to keep you. I want to _be_ with you and share my life with you. Even with everything that I did wrong I thought you understood that. I'm sorry for not making it clear before." His full lips turned up in a self-deprecating smile. "My one relationship was my marriage to Risa's mother, and it was a political arrangement that I had no say in. I've never tried to woo anyone before and clearly I'm the one who's bad at it."

The last vestiges of anger in Keith's heart started to drain away. "Oh. I understand ... now."

Shiro grasped both of Keith's hands and leaned down, lightly pressing their foreheads together. "I successfully run a multi-billion-dollar corporation and part of a country, but for some reason, when it comes to you I can't get my head on straight. I hope you'll give me a chance to prove that I'm really not an idiot."

Keith huffed a soft laugh at that. Shiro tilted his head slightly so that their lips were almost touching. Keith's eyes drifted closed. If Shiro kissed him... He waited, his heart in his throat. But it didn't happen. Shiro stepped back.

 "It's cold. You should get inside." He rubbed Keith's cold hands between his palms and then kissed his fingertips before letting him go. "If you decide you want to give me that chance, give me a call. I'll be waiting."

Keith realized he was reluctant to part from Shiro. But it _was_ cold, and he needed to let all this settle in his head before he said yes or no. So, he said goodbye and turned to go back inside. Keith felt Shiro's gaze on him the entire way until he disappeared into the building.

Once he made it back to his apartment he went to the window. Shiro was still there, looking up at him. Keith lifted his hand in a small wave. Shiro returned his wave, then finally got into his car to go.

********

It didn't take long for Keith to make his decision. He wanted to be with Shiro. They'd had a huge stumble in their relationship, but what they had together was good. And he wasn't going to pass that up. He picked up the phone to call and tell Shiro his decision but then decided that was too mundane. After Shiro's passionate abduction and romantic breakfast in bed, Keith had to do something equally as dramatic to show he wanted to be with him too.

He had an idea, but it would require him to print something out. Unfortunately, he didn't have a computer or a printer. He'd have to rely on someone to help him out. Keith picked up the phone, scrolling down to his L contacts. He didn't bother to say hello when the call connected. "Hey, get out of the pool. I need your help."

"Why do you always assume I'm in the water when you call me?"

"Are you?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Give me a minute to dry off."

An hour later, Keith was at the apartment Lance shared with Hunk and Plaxum. He'd shared the plan with the three of them and they'd all excitedly agreed to help him out. Lance created the invitation, while Keith addressed the envelope in his neat handwriting. Hunk chose a bottle of champagne from his private stores and donated it to Keith's cause. Plaxum was the manager at a high-end furniture store and she'd agreed to loan a couple of pieces of furniture to Keith for the evening. It would be delivered to the studio tomorrow after classes were done for the evening.

The doorbell rang and Lance went over to answer it. A man in uniform stood there, with a professional smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a parcel for delivery?"

Lance waved the invitation in the air. "You sure you want to do this Twinkle Toes? Once I hand it over it's getting delivered."

Keith nodded. "I'm sure." Hunk clapped him on the shoulder, nearly sending Keith to the ground with the force behind the friendly gesture.

"Good luck, dude."

Keith rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks. And thanks all of you for helping me out. I really appreciate it." Keith sucked in a deep breath. He was nervous as hell, but he was ready. Shiro was what he wanted and he was determined to make it happen.

********

Shiro arrived at the studio where Keith taught. It was long after hours but it was still well-lit inside. He'd received an invitation yesterday to attend a private performance by Keith Kogane. Shiro had immediately directed Xi to cancel any evening commitments he had so that he could be here. As instructed by the invitation he'd received, he'd come alone, with only his guard to watch the doors. Once inside, he locked the doors behind him, also as instructed.

He walked into the studio proper and saw Keith waiting there for him. He was dressed all in black. His leotard was demurely cut, just brushing his collar bone. The sleeves were long, covering the backs of his hands all the way to the first knuckle. He also wore a pair of wide-legged dance pants that stopped at mid-calf.

"You came," Keith quietly said.

"Of course, I did."

Keith let the smallest smile touch his lips before he nodded to a chair placed just in front of the barre in the center of the room. "Please have a seat."

Shiro walked over to sit down. The chair was much nicer than the folding one he'd sat in the last time he'd been alone with Keith in this studio. It was a large, overstuffed armchair covered in a soft black suede. Next to it was a black glass end table that held a single glass of champagne. It must have been freshly poured, the bubbles were still frothing and rising to the top.

"I'd like to dance for you tonight."

Shiro smiled. He'd never turn down a performance from Keith. "I'd love to watch you dance."

Keith nodded before turning. Shiro got a look at the back of his leotard as he walked away. The opening in the back was wide enough that both his shoulder blades were exposed, and it dipped down all the way to the base of his spine. When Keith reached the sound system, he hit a button to play whatever song he'd selected. At the first note he didn't begin dancing as Shiro expected. Instead, he pushed the pants he wore off his hips, letting them fall to the floor in a silken rustle. And Shiro gasped.

The leotard wasn't anywhere _close_ to modest. It was cut so high on the sides that Shiro saw every inch of his legs, all the way up to his hips. And the bottom ... the bottom was a sliver of material that ran between Keith's legs, leaving both cheeks bare. He wore black toe shoes, with silken ribbons that crisscrossed around his ankles. Other than that, his legs were gloriously unadorned, the smooth pale skin gleaming under the lights.

Keith picked up something from on top of the music stand. The music swelled from its gentle opening and Keith started to dance. As he spun out into a slow pirouette, he flicked his wrist and a black ribbon unfurled from his hand. Keith danced with so much intensity and passion that Shiro couldn't take his eyes off him. He used every inch of the floor as he spun, covered the entire expanse of the room as he ran and leaped high into the air. Keith swirled and dipped, the ribbon flowing around him as he moved.

He danced close to Shiro, playfully flicking the ribbon at him. Unable to stop himself, Shiro reached for the length of silk, trying to catch it, and in turn catch his dancer. But Keith was already spinning away out of his reach. Shiro sat back and continued enjoying this special performance just for him. It was beautiful, and Shiro almost wished he had a camera so he could capture it. But this performance couldn't be relived through a video screen. It could only be experienced live and personal, and Shiro would hold the memory of it in his heart for the rest of his life.

When Keith finally came to a halt, the black ribbon was softly wrapped around him in a silken embrace. His heart pounding with love and desire, Shiro waited as Keith glided across the room to where he sat, the ribbon slowly unwinding and fluttering behind him. He stopped in front of Shiro's chair, skin flushed and glowing with sweat, chest pumping from exertion.

"If I'm going to be with you, you have to promise me three things."

Shiro nodded, ready to promise his beautiful dancer the world.

"First, never treat me like you own me. Second, _never_ lie to me again. And third, I want to work to bring an end to the patronage system eventually. But for now, set up a foundation so any dancers in the city who don't want a Patron will have financial assistance."

Shiro agreed to all of it without hesitation. "Of course. I promise you all of that and more." He held his hand out and Keith gracefully extended his arm to take it. Shiro pulled him down onto his lap. His warm weight was so familiar and dearly missed, that Shiro had to squeeze him in a hug before he could speak. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Takashi Shirogane."

"Please, call me Shiro again," he said as he ran his fingers up Keith's spine to tangle in the silky hair at the nape of his neck.

That soft smile touched Keith's lips and sparkled in the deep indigo of his eyes. "I love you, Shiro."

Shiro held him close and breathed the greatest sigh of relief. He was the most powerful man in Northwest Altea. Yet, somehow the slim dancer he held in his arms had the power to bring him to his knees. Shiro smiled. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my romantic love story for Shiro and Keith. Please also thank CatFishDraws for their amazing art for this fic. And thank you all for loving Sheith because they're awesome. If you'd like to see some of the images I used for inspiration, you can check out my Pinterest. I also have published books, free reads and a blog for writers
> 
> I ended the story here, because I thought it was a strong scene to end on. But there is a little more that I'd like to tell for this story. So I may write an epilogue for it soon. 
> 
> I'm mostly on twitter, so if you're 18+ and would like to chat about Voltron, Shiro & Keith look me up! [@ShockZ314](https://twitter.com/ShockZ314)
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed!  
> lcp314 / Christa  
> [ChristaTomlinson.com](http://www.christatomlinson.com)  
> [Pinspiration Board](https://www.pinterest.com/christawrites7/ribbons-fic)   
>  [Catfish Draws Tumblr](https://catfishdraws.tumblr.com)


End file.
